Kurt for a day
by Flamable
Summary: When Kurt is sent off to a mission Pepper an annoying nine-year old goofs around with his inducer. She starts the day off by going to school and getting in a lot of trouble and to make things worst shes force to date Amanda...
1. Why Kurt skipped dinner?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men Evolution characters especially Kurt and Amanda. I own my cute lil nine-year old mutant, which I proudly called Pepper aka Flamable. Her powers happen to be radioactive meaning she can create radioactive waves causing anything to explode or burn in her way, either through her feelings and mind. Ive been writing fics of her ever since. If you have no idea who she is you could either read my past fics from the start "The Beginning of a Young Mutant", "Behold the Bets", and "Quality time with Logan" or you can read my bio. All the information about her is all there. Before I start this fic I want to thank all my reviewers! "Thanks so much guys I really apprieciate it! I know you've been waiting for this one. Ok hope you enjoy this fic...  
  
Peps back again. In the last fic, Pepper and Logan had gotten along pretty well in "Quality time with Logan". Trouble and mayhem and a little romance (slighty) will occur but this time using his Kurt's inducer. For you Kurmanda fans laugh all you want as this kid takes over...  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
In the Dining Room...  
  
Dinner was set and ready to be devoured by the hungry students and teachers after a long days' work in school and danger room sessions. Everyone sat in their own places and started grabbing all the food they could stuff in their empty stomachs. For some reason it was pretty odd to see Nightcrawler skipping a meal especially dinner. He hadnt even showed up after school or did his session? No one knew where he was or what he was doing.  
  
"Hey guys wheres Kurt?" Pep asked staring at the empty seat beside her.  
  
"Sorry sugah, ah dunno where blue boy is?" Rogue answered scooping spaghetti on her plate.  
  
"Its Pepper..." the young mutant reminded. Ever since she arrived, everyone had been giving her cute nicknames and she hated it. She just wanted to be called Pep or Pepper nothing else.  
  
"Oh youre' so cute when you say that!" Tabby squealed.  
  
"Totally!" Amara joined.  
  
Flames flickered in Peps famous bright red eyes.  
  
"Chill guys I don't want dinner to be burned ok!" Bobby glanced at the two girls then at the lil explosive. "You too Pep."  
  
"Thanks Bobby!" the flames disappeared.  
  
"Oh yeah back to Kurt. Where is he?" Kitty continued the question.  
  
"Its not likely of him to be missing dinner." Scott answered this time.  
  
"Well maybe he went out to do something." Jean thought.  
  
"How would you know Jean." Kitty said eating a plate of veggies.  
  
"I didn't know you were a vegeterian?" Pep suddenly changed the subject.  
  
"You never knew that?" Kitty sliced a piece of brocolli and carrots and ate them.  
  
"Hey that reminds me whatever happened to the wedding cake you baked?" Sam asked disgusted.  
  
"Well no one ever touched it so its been in the fridge ever since." Ray explained.  
  
"Eww!"  
  
"We don't have a fridge anymore!" Roberto reminded.  
  
"Oh yeah so whatever happened to the cake?"  
  
"It ended up in Sabertooth's face!" Logan smirked.  
  
Pep quickly remembered the encounter she had with Victor just last week. She couldn't believe she actually beat him with her powers. Logan was very proud of her and that was the day when they started their friendship. Yes and she was the one responsible for blowing up the fridge.  
  
"You said it!" Pep gave Logan an evil smile.  
  
"Well aht least the cake didn't go tah waste." Rogue chuckled.  
  
"You guys are mean!" Kitty folded her arms.  
  
"Sweetie you havn't even touched your food." Storm looked at Pep's plate of spaghetti.  
  
"I don't like the taste, it's weird." she said disgusted. She watched as everyone ate their share too. But they seemed to be uncomfortable with it.  
  
"What the hell!" Logan yelled.  
  
"Oh god!" Storm choked.  
  
"Ew!" most of the girls freaked.  
  
"I am never eating spaghetti as long as I live!" Jean felt like vomitting.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be..." Sam held his stomach.  
  
"Sick!" The Jamie spat a spoonful of it back to their plates.  
  
"This taste like sh..." Ray cursed.  
  
"Crud!" Roberto turned white.  
  
"Water! Water!" Scott grabbed the pitcher of water and poured the whole thing in his mouth and face.  
  
"I need to use the john!" Bobby covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Someones trying to posion us!" Hank gasped.  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore!" Amara pushed her plate away.  
  
"Same here!" Tabby did the same.  
  
"I'll pass!" Rogue luckily hadnt got a chance to taste it.  
  
Kitty was already on the ground, kicking her legs in the air laughing like a maniac. "Karma!" was all she could say.  
  
"I warned you guys!" Pep had been trying to hide all her laughter but had just let it out now. Everyone glared at both of them. "Hey it was a good escuse for Kurt to skip dinner riiight?"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
After the situation, everyone decided to skip dinner too and got back on their business, the spaghetti went straight to the trash and poor Kitty had to wash all the dishes. No one even cared about Kurt anymore.  
  
Everyone walked out of the kitchen misereblely, cursing under their breaths and had cross looks on their faces. Some of them went to finish piles of homework while the others did their sessions. Poor Pep had been left alone...again.  
  
"I guess they were too busy and piss to even notice me." She mumbled. "I wonder where Kurt is?" she walked to the living room and jumped on the couch. She sat there just silent. Boredome strikes again. Out of the silence, she heard voices outside but didn't mind it. Then she realized a German accent and some female voice she had never heard. "Kurt!" she beamed and ran outside.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Somewhere outside...  
  
It was quite dark so she couldn't really she what was in her way. She manged to bump into a few trees, tripped on two rocks and had her legs get caught in the water hose. She had a hard time untanggling and had to hop many times until her legs was fully free. "Man the Prof should put lights around this place." She continued walking without knowing the other end of the hose was still tangle to her right foot.  
  
She followed the direction where the voices were coming from. "I bet its Kurt! Its gotta be!" she screamed in her mind. She stopped and listened very carefully.  
  
"Oh Kurt I had the most romantic time of my life!" the female voice was heard. "We should do this again."  
  
"Vell ja I had a blast too!" Kurt said wearing his inducer, in his human form.  
  
"Its pretty cold out here." She shivered.  
  
"No prob cupcake, I'll teleport you right inside." He insisted.  
  
Pep couldn't believe it! "No way! Kurt has a girlfriend. The fuzzy blue dude has a girl friend! "How come he never told me?" This is so wicked!" she gasped and fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"What was that!" Amanda jumped and Kurt and both of them fell too.  
  
"I zont know? It zounded like a cat tangled in ze vater hose?"  
  
"But you don't have a cat."  
  
"Nice guess Kurt but I'm not a cat!" she finally untangled the hose from her shoe and stupidly threw it up in the air. It fell and hit her on the head. "Grrr!" she gritted her teeth and tried to endure the pain.  
  
"Kurt I don't think it's a cat? It sounded more like a dog!"  
  
"Ja, vut ve zont have a dog."  
  
After a while she rolled herself to a random place and ended up hitting her head again. It so happened to be the 4th tree she had hit tonight. "Yeow!"  
  
"Whats it saying?" she whispered.  
  
"I zink it said 'meow'?" Kurt answered. "Yup it's definitely a cat."  
  
"Should we check if it's hurt?" Amanda suggested.  
  
"Vhut it's a stray cat! I can't touch zat!" he freaked.  
  
"Cmon Kurt, don't be such a scaredy cat!" she pushed him forward.  
  
She didn't want to be caught spying on them so she quikcly climbed the tree and made her great escape. It was a great view from the top. "Isnt this evesdropping?" she rubbed her sore head.  
  
"It's gone!" Kurt told Amanda when he reached the spot and found nothing.  
  
"Oh well I guess it ran away." She still shivered.  
  
"You vant my jacket. It vill keep zu warm?" he wrapped it around her cold body.  
  
"Don't be too sweet smuccums!" Amanda pushed him gently to the tree and cornered him.  
  
"Smuccums!" Pep bit her lip trying to hide a giggle.  
  
"You too cupcake." Kurt seemed to be under a spell.  
  
"You make me wanna..." she said bringing her face to closer to his.  
  
"Yes." Kurt stared at her with love in his eyes.  
  
Her bright red eyes grew wide. "Sick! I hate romance!" she freaked and lost her balance.  
  
Just before their lips had settled, something from the tree had crashed on the couple, leaving them both on the ground. Pep got up and ran for her life. "Bad move!"  
  
"Kurt who was that!" Amanda said rubbing her head.  
  
Kurt quikcly stood up to his feet. "I dunno cupcake but I'm avout zu find out for myself!" he teleported and happened to appear in front of the evesdropper.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sorry it took a while for me to come up with a good fic and sorry if the chap was too short. She finally found out Kurt's secret. Poor Pep. Not to mention the others, being tortutred by Kitty's spaghetti. (I have no idea how to spell spaghetti and the microsoft word I have sucs!) Next chap coming up. Don't forget to review. 


	2. Meeting Amanda

Heres the next chap! Sorry I had a hard time uploading the first one cause fanfiction disabled the login thingy. And I couldn't think of anything good especially for this chap.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Since it was so dark, Kurt couldn't really see who it was. "Who are you!" Pep heard him yell like it was the end of the world.  
  
Pep not knowing what to do just kept her mouth shut. "Busted!" she also froze. She couldn't imagine Kurt ripping her to pieces. Note to self: Never interfere with a couple who are about to smooch, which I just did!  
  
Kurt waiting for an answer lost his temper. "Why you piece of..." he brought out a fist and was ready to punch her.  
  
"Its me Kurt! Pepper!" she revieled herself just before it hit her face.  
  
"Pepper!" she couldn't tell if he was angry but he looked pretty shocked.  
  
"Im sorry! I didn't mean to..." she backed away.  
  
"I zont know vat zu say!" he folded his arms and brought out his fangs.  
  
"Kurt are you ok!" his girlfriend caught up panting.  
  
"Ja I'm fine and guess whos ze eavesdropper?"  
  
Pep turned to Amanda. "Heh...heh hi." She greeted.  
  
"A kid!" Amanda exclaimed.  
  
"I suggest ve talked avout zis inside." He held both of their hands and teleported in the nice warm living room. They were already sitting on the couch.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Amanda got a better glimpse of Pep this time and squealed. "Oh my gosh! She is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" she pounced and hugged her like a teddy bear. Kurt could see her eyes flickering with fire already and knew she was annoyed. "Zont even think avout it Pep." He watched her suspiciously. Pep just gritted her teeth and decided not to punch Amanda.  
  
"How come you never told me about her." She dropped the nine-year old to the floor, who was already gasping for breath.  
  
"Vell you never ask." He smiled and took out his inducer, revieling his fuzzy blue demon image. At the sight of this Amanda hugged him and said cute comments.  
  
At this time Pep managed to crawl a few feet without them noticing. She got up and was about run when a blue tail wrapped around her legs. "Oh great!" she groaned.  
  
"Oh youre not goin anyvhere." Kurt dragged her back to the couch and gave her a noogie.  
  
"Ow! Don't you whats its like to get your head with a water hose, four trees, and tripping on rocks!" Pep fixed her bloody read hair neatly to the way she wanted it.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." He laughed.  
  
"She's so adorible! Whats little stars name?" Amanda cooed.  
  
"Little Star! What kind of stupid nickname is that!" she screamed in her mind.  
  
"Pep its not polite of you, zu introzuce yourself." Kurt winked at her.  
  
"Uh...my name is Pepper but please can you call me Pep!" she begged.  
  
"Sure why not that's a cute name."  
  
"I hate that word!" she mumbled hoping Amanda hadn't heard that. Kurt glared at her as if she was reading her mind.  
  
"Thanks um...whats your name?" she forced at smile to her.  
  
"Amanda."  
  
"Er...are you Kurt's girl friend?"  
  
"We kinda...sort of we are." She had a hard time answering to her question.  
  
"It means a yes." Kurt helped her.  
  
"Then how come you never told me."  
  
"Vell you never asked."  
  
"Hey its something I need to know. You promised not keep secrets from me rember." She punched Kurt slighty on the shoulder.  
  
"She's right you know." Amanda sided with her comment.  
  
"See even she says so." Pep gave Kurt her famous evil smile.  
  
"Vell I thought she vas too young zu know about it." He stammered. He thought about what he said and knew Pep didn't like him talking like that.  
  
"Oh really Kurt." She rolled her eyes. You think I'm too young to know about relationships, and dating and smooching and..."  
  
"Ok zats enough! Ja I should've told you earlier!" he covered the lil explosive's mouth.  
  
"Kurt!" Amanda gave him an angry glare. Pep would have bit his three fingers but he managed to take it away.  
  
Kurt rembered what just happened a few minutes ago and he managed to change the subject. "Pep why ver you spying on us then?" he smirked and brought out his fangs.  
  
"Me! I wasn't spying!" she objected. "I just went to have some fresh air outside and that's when I heard your voices."  
  
"So you spyed on us!' he gave her a tsk tsk.  
  
"Kurt I don't think she meant do that." Amanda still sided with her.  
  
"Fine you guys win." Kurt sighed.  
  
"So that's why you skipped dinner." Pep said.  
  
"Well Kurt treated me to a movie and dinner." Amanda explained.  
  
"Ja vut ze spaghetti I ate vasn't enough. Vhat did you eat for dinner?" he rubbed his stomach.  
  
Pep looked disgusted. "Speaking of spaghetti...er yeah we had spaghetti for dinner but no one ate it."  
  
"Really man I'm starved!" he was ready to teleport to the kitchen.  
  
"Um sorry to break your appetite but Kitty cooked it and everyone seemed to through a fit and went back to homework and danger room sessions." She sighed.  
  
Kurts tail dropped. "Who let her cook dinner?"  
  
"It was for revenge." Pep explained.  
  
"I bet you just lost your appetite smuccums." Amanda giggled so did Pep.  
  
"Great I can't go to a danger room session vith an empty stomach." He groaned.  
  
"Lucky!" Pep cheered.  
  
"What do you mean lucky?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Heh heh...ever since Pep arrived at ze institute she vas banned from zaking danger room sessions, vut Logan managed to convince ze Professor to let her have at least wonce a week." Kurt explained.  
  
"Logan! You mean that scary old man!" Amanda freaked.  
  
"Hes not mean! Hes not scary!" Pep defended. "And hes not...er how old is he?"  
  
"She and Logan had zer quality time last week and happen zu get along quite well." Kurt whispered to Amanda.  
  
"You better believe it! He rocks! I love having danger room sessions with him."  
  
"Oh." Amanda nodded her head.  
  
"Actually Pep your ze wone whose lucky."  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Ja ver forced zu have ours everyday." Kurt groaned.  
  
"Yeah and I just finished mine yesterday." She folded her arms.  
  
All of a sudden Amanda's cellphone rang and answered it. "Hello. Yes. Uh huh. Of course mom. In a while." She closed it and sighed.  
  
"Vat did you mother say?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Does that mean she has to leave!" Pep said with puppy eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid so little star I mean Pep."  
  
"Its vin a great day hanging out vid you cupcake." He wrapped his hands around his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"I'll just be outside for some fresh air." Pep made her excuse and opened the main door.  
  
Kurt escorted Amanda outside and Peps would have screamed when she saw the sight of a red porshe.  
  
"You have a porche! Man you are so rich!" Pep examined the expensive luxury car. "And it's my favorite color too!"  
  
"Ja ve ride it everytime." Kurt smiled and gave her one last kiss.  
  
"Won't you guys ever stop." Pep covered her bright red eyes.  
  
"You'll be having one when your older." Amanda smiled at Pep.  
  
"Me! No way! Blech!"  
  
"Heh...kids zes days." Kurt patted her head.  
  
"I'm not a kid!"  
  
"Whatever. We'll be seeing each other again."  
  
"Ok." The kid frowned.  
  
"And Kurt about the date tomorrow, I'd love to have another one." She blew him a kiss.  
  
"Sure vhy not." He kept staring at her the whole time.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Ok we'll meet after our last period, near the lockers." She waved and drove off her porshe out the institue gates.  
  
"Man you guys can't stop dating can you?" Kurt? Kurt!" Pep turned to him who still had love in his eyes and mouth drooling.  
  
"Oh ja where ver we?" he got back to his senses.  
  
"Nevermind." Pep rolled her eyes.  
  
"Avout zat spahgetti Kitty cooked?"  
  
"Yeah what about it?"  
  
"Is zere still more left?" he grabbed her hand and teleported them inside.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Yay I'm done with this chappie! Sorry I'm having a hard time with this romance thing but I think it cute. Poor Pep. Kiddy torture. I'll be done with the next chap soon. Thanks for the reviews. 


	3. The mission and misplaced inducer

3:34 am...  
  
"Oh, I ain't never eating spaghetti as long as I live."  
  
"Wake up Kurt."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Its me Xavier."  
  
"Vat now?"  
  
"Get up and meet us where the blackbird is?"  
  
"Vut?"  
  
"No buts! I need you now!"  
  
"Mein gott!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Blackbird garage or whatever you call the place...  
  
"Where's the elf?" Logan asked wearing his uniform.  
  
"Hes coming."  
  
"Bamf!"  
  
"Im here!" Kurt suddenly appeared wearing his unifrom too.  
  
"Good to see ya awake elf." Logan greeted.  
  
"Logan may I request you to warm up the blackbird." The professor said.  
  
"Sure thing Chuck."  
  
"Vait Logan's coming vith us!"  
  
"Why is there a problem with that?" he lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"No! No problem!" Kurt gave him an innocent smile.  
  
They all walked in the blackbird with the professor last wheeling his chair in. They sat down and strapped their seat belts.  
  
"Ver are ve going Professor?"  
  
"First of all I'm very sorry to wake you up this early Kurt. It's about your mother." Xavier sighed.  
  
"My mother!" Kurt gasped.  
  
"Yup were hunting down Mystique." Logan grinned, pressing a few buttons and ready for take off.  
  
"Look on the bright side Kurt, at least you get to skip school."  
  
"Vait I have a date vith Amanda!"  
  
"We won't spoil it for ya kid. Will be home before lunch time." Logan cheered him up.  
  
"Oh great!" Kurt slapped his face.  
  
"What wrong Kurt?" Xavier asked him through telepathy.  
  
"I shouldn't have eaten Kitty's spaghetti!" Kurt turned purple and covered his mouth.  
  
"Chuck get the bag quick!" Logan yelled when the plane was taking off.  
  
"Can't reach it!" Chuck strecthed his arm that was a few inches from the sickbag compartments.  
  
"I zont zink I'll make it!"  
  
"Hurry Chuck!" the blackbird had already took off and was in mid-air.  
  
"Can't reach it! Wheelchair stuck to seatbelt!"  
  
"Mein gott!"  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
4:01 am...  
  
Pep rubbed her eyes and stared at the glow in the dark alarm clock she had near her bed. The energetic restless kid had realized she's been sleeping for only 3 hours. "Great 4 times in a row." She got out of bed and knew once she woke up she couldn't go back to sleep since it was very difficult for her. "Why can't I just sleep on regular times like the others. I hate my sleeping hours!" she groaned and got out of bed. Since her eyes had adjusted to the dark it wasn't a good idea to turn on the light that nearly blinded her. She decided to go outside and had no choice to wait for a few hours until everyone wakes up, then they usually go to school and leave her.  
  
She wondered why the lights were on in Kurt's room and decided to go in. She found no one inside. His bed was a mess, his pj's were all over the floor and a plate of Kitty's leftover spaghetti was on top of his dresser. "Ew!" she looked at the disgusting unedible food Kurt had wanted to eat. She noticed a piece of paper was tucked in under the plate. "Whats this?" she pulled it out and unfolded it. It read:  
  
Dear Everyone,  
  
The Professor has asked me zu go on zenother mission. I guess I vont be going zu school today. But Logan promises zat I'll ve back after lunch.  
  
Haben Guten Tag, Kurt  
  
"This is so unfair!" Pep began to read it again. "I don't get it! He gets to on missions early morning and I'm like left with nothing to do!" she groaned.  
  
She walked around the institue for half an hour, like she usually did every ordinary early morning and then to the living room and rested on the couch. "My life is so dull. If only I was like Kurt. He's so cool and fun." She grabbed his cheat magazine from the table and was surprise to see his inducer that had been left there over night. "Hey its Kurt's watch thingy." She examined it. "Cool I wonder how this thing works?" she put it on and pressed a random button. Kurt's human image had taken the place of her small cute body.  
  
"Wicked!" she said in Kurt's tone. She pressed another button and was in Kurt's demon form. "Whoa now I know how Kurt feels." She continiously kept pressing it until it got back to her normal image. "Oh well." She took it off and returned it where she got it.  
  
After a while, an evil smile formed in her face. "Maybe one more time won't hurt." She thought and put it on again and was back to his human form. She started jumping on the couch. "Gutten Morgen! I'm Kurt!" She recalled all his quotes. "Everyone digs the fuzzy dude!" or "Mein Gott!" she kept on jumping until lost her balance. "Whoaaa!"  
  
"Bog!"  
  
Out of nowhere, Kitty phased down the celing and was surprise to see Pepper or should I say Kurt on the floor.  
  
"Kurt Wagner!" she put her hands on her hips. "Everyone's been looking for you!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Like hello we have school remember!" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"School!" Pep freaked. "What time is it!"  
  
"That's why the Professor gave you a watch."  
  
"Oh yeah." She checked the time. "6:00!" she didn't realized time had been running fast.  
  
"C'mon were going to be late!" Kitty pulled her by the arm.  
  
"But!"  
  
"No buts! We have an exam today!"  
  
"Exam! For what!"  
  
"Kurt math is like your favorite subject and you don't even know we had an exam on it." Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Math...I hate math!"  
  
"I thought you loved math."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Duh! Youre like even better than Jean."  
  
"But!"  
  
"Cmon teleport us to the garage now!" she ordered.  
  
"I...I...cant..."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Can you just phase us outside instead."  
  
"What? Teleport us now!" she said impatiently.  
  
Pep knowing she couldn't teleport thought of something else. "Hey last one to the garage has a crush on the Profosser." She waved to Kitty and ran to the garage where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Kurt you are so dead!" she could hear Kitty yelling from behind.  
  
"Uh hey guys." She greeted the originals who had their arms folded for a long time.  
  
"There's no time to greet us. Were going to be late!" Jean tapped her foot.  
  
"But it only 6:00 o clock! You usually leave at seven right?"  
  
"What do you mean 'we' Kurt?" Scott asked.  
  
"I mean us! We usually leave at seven right?"  
  
"Kurt for the last time we have to wake up early for math exams!" Kitty explained.  
  
"You never told me that." Pep was puzzled.  
  
"Yes I did two days ago!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hello did yah brain shrink back to ah nine-year old." Rogue teased in an angry way.  
  
Pep gritted her teeth and clenched a fist. "Are you refering to me?" she said a little angry.  
  
"Ah am reffering tah yah." Rogue said.  
  
"Take it back!" Pep yelled with flames in her eyes, which was hidden by Kurt's image.  
  
"Sheesh Kurt it's only a compliment." Scott explained.  
  
"Well it sounded like an insult to me!"  
  
"Kurt calm down your not yourself! Whats wrong with you?" Jean asked.  
  
"Err..." Pep quickly stopped what she was doing.  
  
"And what happened to that funny accent of yours?" Kitty gave her a funny look.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Guys lets just talk about this later." Scott was already warming up his car.  
  
"Yah we gotah math test tah catch." Rogue hopped in the back and strapped her seatbelt.  
  
Jean and Kitty got in front and were whispering comments about Kurt or Pep. Pep stayed in the back beside Rogue who looked pretty pissed reviewing her math book.  
  
"Oh man! Why me! Why me!" Pep freaked as the car drove off to Bayville High.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sorry didn't upload earlier. I don't think you wanna see what the blackbird looks inside. And good luck Pep. She hates math like me. Anyways more trouble will occur. Next chap will be coming soon. Check out the fic my friend Electre wrote. Peps in it. Its called, "The Meeting of Flamable" Thanks Electre. Don't forget the reviews. 


	4. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Scrawler: Im sorry I wont be writing about Kurt's mission. I just had to think of an escuse to keep Kurt busy.  
  
Bayville High School...  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...  
  
Groans were heard from all the students, lockers were slammed, piles of homework were being carried, math books were still being reviewed, gossips and whispers were heard all the way and Pep was walking down the hallway in Kurt's human form having no idea what to do next. It was her second time to be in Bayville High. She couldn't wait when she was a teen and good-bye elementary and boring home schooling.  
  
"Kurt is something wrong?" Kitty asked opening her locker, which was full of pictures of Lance in the sides.  
  
"Wrong? No everythings cool I guess." She tried not to act like someone new.  
  
"Oh you look like you've never been to highschool." She slammed her locker.  
  
"Darn where's Kurt's locker?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I kinda forget where my locker is...heh heh." She scratched her head.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and pointed to the one right next to hers. "Something is really wrong with you and I don't want to know." She walked away.  
  
"Thanks anyway." Pep stuck out her tongue at her.  
  
She couldn't believe she was going to open Kurt's locker. She couldn't imagine what was inside. "Lots of Amanda's pics I guess kinda like Lance's in Kitty's." she expected. Her hand had touched his combination lock. "Oh great how am I suppose to open it when I have no idea what the code is!" she started guessing the combination and after a few tries she started banging her fists on the locker. "Stupid locker! Why can't you open! Open!" she didn't notice her comotion had caught everyones attention and had never felt so embarassed. "Er nothing to see here people. Just some locker problem." They gave her weird looks and walked away after.  
  
"Wow Kurt doesn't even know his own locker combination." Said Scott who was on his way to their first period with Jean.  
  
"Nah he's just exited for the math exam." Jean teased.  
  
Pep ignored their stupid comments and went back to work on the combination. She knew time was running out and people were walking in their classrooms. "That's it!" Flames grew in her hidden bloody red eyes and caused not just the lock to explode but the rest of the lockers. "I blew it!" her eyes went to all directions and made her ran out of sight.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Everyone ran out of their classrooms to see the all their lockers had turned into burnt metal. Some books, a few posters and pics were still visible. Pep had managed to run out of the crowd and somehow bumped into someone who dropped her books.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry!" Pep picked up her books.  
  
"It's ok smuccums. Did you hear the explosion?" Amanda also picked up the rest of her books. She was wearing a tube dress and it wasn't a pretty good sight to see her kneel.  
  
"Amanda!" Pep freaked and dropped the books she was carrying.  
  
"Kurt what's wrong aren't you happy to see your little cupcake again?" Amanda smiled but she wasn't very happy about her books being dropped again.  
  
"Oh...yeah I am." Pep lied.  
  
"Are you excited for the date later on." Amanda twitched her eyelasses a few times.  
  
"Er...look Amanda I...I gotta go." Pep ran passed her and took off.  
  
"Wait aren't you gonna help me picked up my books?"  
  
"I got a math exam to catch! See ya!" Pep said looking back at the shocked Amanda, not realizing she had bumped into a squad of jocks.  
  
"You agian!" she found herself face to face with football jerk she had encountered in the football field a long time ago.  
  
"What do you want this time Wagner." Duncan grabbed her by the shoulder.  
  
"Look I gotta go." Pep shoved his arms away and continued running.  
  
"Your going no where Wagner!" Duncan's group of jocks had already cornered her to a wall.  
  
"Great just what I need, more company." Pep groaned.  
  
"I think you'll need it after what you've done to me!" Duncan came forward and pushed her to the wall.  
  
"Hey it was just an accident you jerk!" Pep defended herself and pushed him back.  
  
"Oh tough guy eh. You have no right to do that to me!" he cracked his knucles, so did his group of muscular guys.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Amanda ordered.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you girly!" Duncan pushed her away.  
  
"Oh you mean don't make me hurt you!" she hit him with her bag and punched him a few times. "I guess those kick boxing lessons really paid off!"  
  
Pep's mouth dropped open. "Whoa I didn't know Amanda was into martial arts."  
  
"Guys get her off me!" Duncan ordered and the group had pulled her off and carried her away.  
  
"This fight isn't over!" she said trying to kick them.  
  
"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the other students roared.  
  
"You are so dead Wagner!" they all rushed forward and were ready to beat up Kurt or Pep.  
  
"No you are!" she smirked with hidden flames in her eyes.  
  
Pep couldn't bleieve it. Only a few minutes and she had started a fight. Punches and kicks were heard. The screaming, yelling and cheering were deafening. "Moshpitt!" one student yelled and jumped into the fight. Even a few of the other students joined in for fun. Hair was being pulled, clothes were torn and biting also followed. The fight had just gotten more vilolent than ever. It seemed like the whole high school had joined the free-for-all- war.  
  
"Yo whats happening here!" Toad hopped into the scene.  
  
"It's called W-A-R frog boy!" Fred cracked his knuckles and pulled him by the tongue.  
  
"Cool who started it?" Pietro zoomed in.  
  
"There's only one way to find out!" Lance jumped in the fight.  
  
"Great what did Kurt do this time!" Kitty appeared.  
  
"Duh whats it look like he did!" Rogue grinned.  
  
"Its not likely of him to do that." Jean ran her fingers down her super, straight, ironed hair.  
  
"Wait a minute! What did you use for your hair?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Your iron of course...I mean..."  
  
"You used my iron without my permission! Why you..." she jumped on Jean and started their own fight.  
  
"Cat fight!" a prep yelled and joined in so did a bunch of other girls.  
  
"This is so pathetic." Rogue rolled her eyes and joined the cat fight.  
  
"Well I guess I have to go with the flow." Scott sighed and decided to join the jock's battle.  
  
Peps martial art lessons had paid off to and she managed to knock out of a few of the jocks before they even touched her. Duncan had been targeting at her but the herd of people was in his way. Pep had finally crawled out of the fight and gasped for breath. "Cool we should do this more often at the institute." She joked.  
  
Out of nowhere, she was tackled to the floor none other than Duncan. He had a black eye and a few teeth were missing. "Im gonna beat the hell outta you!" He was already on top of her and formed a fist. Pep just smiled and aimed her kick right in his....  
  
"Eiiiiaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
The war had stopped and everyone was surprise to Duncan squatting while holding his nuts. "Mommee!" he fell face first to the ground.  
  
"Ive been waiting for this day!" Pep smirked.  
  
Cheers were heard and the whole school started yelling. "Duncan's been dunked! Duncan's been dunked!" they laughed and pointed at him followed by rock on signs. "In his nuts!" the same guy who yelled 'moshpitt' added.  
  
The whole school carried Pep on their shoulders and walked down the hallway. "What I do?" she said being bounced up and down.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Kelp! Fewg whack you goo coo me!" Todd's tongue was tied in a knot.  
  
"Now that's what I call a tongue twister!" Fred laughed his way inside a classroom.  
  
"Corny!" Pietro showed a loser sign.  
  
"Man what happened to your shoes." Fred let out a guilty laugh.  
  
Pietro looked down. "Hey you moron you scratched my shoes!" he chased the fatso.  
  
"Hey gwaick kor me!" Todd followed hopping.  
  
"That was like so wrong!" Kitty got up, her ponytail had been pulled out by Jean.  
  
"Whoa you look...look..." Rogue was speechless and surprise to see Kitty without a ponytail for the first time.  
  
"Kitty you look beautiful!" Lance fainted.  
  
"My glasses! My glasses I can't see without my glasses!" Scott had been crawling on the floor after his shades had been knocked off.  
  
"Oh you mean this!" Jean levitated his shades in the air and it hit him right in the...  
  
"The hell! What was that for!" Scott screamed in pain.  
  
"That's what you get for biting my hair you moron!" Jean folded her arms.  
  
"I did?" Scott said with a few strands of red hair in his mouth.  
  
"I need ice please." Said Duncan who had been stepped on by the crowd.  
  
"Me too!" Scott squeaked.  
  
"You go get it yourself!" Jean left with Kitty and Rogue.  
  
"Jean about the iron..." Kitty started.  
  
"Lader!" Rogue waved.  
  
The two rivals were left on the floor full of math books, peoples teeth and hair and torn clothes.  
  
"Whoa I had this dream see...Kitty had no ponytail see...and she looked damn hot! Er...what happened to you guys?" Lance woke up was surprise to see them holding on to their balls.  
  
"Ice please!" they squeaked.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ok I thought this chap was quite hilarious. Too much violence I guess and Pep started it. Thanks for all the great reviews guys. Next chap coming up. 


	5. The math exam and challenge

Classes had been delayed for an hour while the victory party of Kurt or Pep was happening outside. The teachers were forced to police the students back to their classrooms and that means math exams were still on. (Boo I hate math) Principle Kelly was pretty pissed when he heard about the free-for- all-war. He decided to give Kurt a one hour detention after school, also Duncan who ended up in the nurses' clinic with a bag full of ice on top of his sour nuts. So did Scott.  
  
In the math exam classroom or whatever you call it...  
  
Lance couldn't stop picturing Kitty without a ponytail and kept drooling on his desk. Pietro was annoyed by the scracth he had on his shoe. Todd had a hard time untangling his knotted tongue and Fred was just laughing his head off.  
  
Kitty and Jean were still fussing about the iron, Rogue kept reviewing her math book and felt pretty confident that she'll pass, Scott was in his desk with a bag of ice between his legs, which made the whole room crack up, and Pep sat in the very back row next to Rogue wishing she was dead.  
  
"Ok class are you ready for the super duper, extraviganza wonderful, amazing, incredeble, terrific..." The obsessed short math teacher with a huge mole located near her left eye caught the students attention. Her name was Miss Alison.  
  
"Whoa she's even worse than you." Fred nudged Pietro on the shoulder.  
  
"Shut up I'm way better than her in saying speeches and by the way you owe me a new pair of shoes pronto." The speedemon grinned.  
  
"Lil hewp here!" Todd was still concentrating on untying his tongue.  
  
"Kitty..." Lance continued drooling.  
  
After the teacher finished her 3-minute sentence she got hold of the 10 page math papers and groans were heard from everyone. Pep nearly fainted.  
  
"Now, now, now class. Remember what I told you math isnt just a subject. It's a wonderful, magnificent, magestic..."  
  
ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Class."  
  
ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
"Hello."  
  
ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
"Class!" she slammed the board with her ruler that broke in half.  
  
"Huh!" everyone woke and sat up straight.  
  
"My, what very behaved children you are." The teacher showed them her evil ugly smile that made everyone shiver. "Hmm I'll just add this to my collection." She tossed the broken ruler to a box full of more.  
  
She started passing the papers out. "Now I do hoped you all reviewed."  
  
Everyone groaned and dropped their heads on their desk and Pep gave a big gulp. "I'm so stupid! How can I get so stupid!"  
  
"You know what happens when someone cheats." The room seemed to get darker when she said that. Everyone seemed scared.  
  
All of a sudden the door opened and a guy wearing a suit labeled 'Janitor' came in carrying a ladder. "Dem darn lights!" everyone looked up and watched him stand on the ladder, unscrewing the light bulb then tightened it back. "There all done!" he got sown the ladder, walked out and everyone seemed worried again especially Pep.  
  
"On second thought I'd stick to home schooling." She pulled her bloody hair hidden by Kurt's indigo hair.  
  
The teacher continued passing the papers until she got to her table. "I'll be expecting you to get an A+ Mr. Wagner."  
  
"Heh heh...sure." The nervous hidden kid trembled.  
  
When she was done passing all the papers, Ms. Alison got her stop watch and signaled them. "Ready, set go!" she cheered and whistled. Everyone turned over their papers and wrote their names and started tapping their pencils at the same time. Pep looked pretty amazed.  
  
She hadnt turned hers over yet and kept staring at everyone in the classroom. Some looked confident like Rogue, some looked blank and some seemed like math was their worst nightmare but it wasn't as bad as Peps horrible thoughts. She turned over he paper and she expected to see an advanced math level she never or never wanted to take up. "Algebra!" she fell off her chair with a loud thud!  
  
The whole class stopped what they were doing and stared at her. "I'm ok!" she got up and went back to her work.  
  
Minutes past fast and still Pep hadnt answered a single thing. She didn't want to make Kurt flunk math and couldn't believe it was his favorite subect. "I'm sorry Kurt! Please forgive me!" she felt like crying and couldn't stand staring at the blank questions. She had to come up with something and not let her big brother down. She realized the teacher had fallen asleep so she really had a chance.  
  
"Psst Rogue."  
  
Rogue didn't answer.  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
This time she looked up from her paper. "What!"  
  
"What are the answers from 1 to 100?"  
  
"Are yah kidding! Yah didn't answer a single thing?"  
  
"Yeah and I really need your help please!"  
  
"Wah would I!" she got back to her work.  
  
"Please Rogue! I promise to let Pep do all your chores."  
  
"Pep! Why thah hell are yah using her!"  
  
"Cmon Rogue I really need your answers!" Pep said with puppy eyes.  
  
"Yah want me tah get busted!" she turned her back.  
  
"Please!" her voice got a little louder.  
  
"Shh! Fine! Here!" she moved her desk a little closer to Kurt's  
  
"Thanks you rock!" Pep felt relieved and started copying her answers.  
  
"Ah cant believe I'm doin this!" she southern girl slapped her face.  
  
"What is going on here!" an angry voice grabbed both their test papers.  
  
"Nothin you see..." Pep started.  
  
"No escuses! I saw the whole thing!" Ms. Alison growled.  
  
"But...but you were sleeping!" Rogue freaked.  
  
"I was just testing you students and shame on you Mr. Wagner, copying from your own classmate's work!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts!" she roared.  
  
"Busted!" Pietro interrupted.  
  
"Mr. Maximoff get back to your work!" she ordered him. He quickly went back to his work and showed a finger without her knowing.  
  
"It wasn't mah fault! He..." Rogue tried to defend herself.  
  
"Nevermind! Out both of you!" she pulled both of them by the ears, led them out of the classroom and slammed the door. Both mutants were rubbing their sore ears.  
  
"Thanks a lot blue boy!" Rogue gritted her teeth.  
  
"Look Rogue I'm sorry, I am, and..."  
  
"Forget it, yah ruined everything! All mah hard work and time reviweing for this stupid exam and yah have to butt into it!"  
  
"I'm really sorry..." Pep continued her sentence.  
  
"Sorry is not enough and am never gonna except it! Not ever!" she ran passed Pep.  
  
"Rogue stop!" Pep pulled her arm really hard and they fell on top of each other causing some of Rogue's exposed skin touching Pep. Screams were heard from both of them. Rogue managed to get up before Pep lost conciousness.  
  
"Oh mah god!" Rogue took deep breaths and backed away.  
  
"I don't feel too well." Pep stood up carefully to her feet.  
  
"Your'e...not...Kurt...are yah?"  
  
"Oh shoot I blew it!" Pep slapped her face.  
  
"Wait ah minute I know that quote...Pepper!"  
  
"Pepper? No way she's at home! Why would she be here wearing Kurt's watch and pretending to be him riiight..." she trembled and knew she would lose anyway cause it was so obvious after Rogue had touched her. "Cmon Pep I know its you." Rogue put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.  
  
Pep sighed and took off the watch and her nine-year old image was revieled. "I guess its over."  
  
"But why!"  
  
"Well I didn't mean too." She explained. "I just wanted to pretend to be him for a while." She looked down.  
  
Rogue came forward and knelt beside the kid. "Ahm really sorry for yelling at you like that."  
  
"No I'm sorry for getting you in caught in the act with that crazy phsyco teacher of yours."  
  
"No ah understand sugah." She smiled.  
  
"Pepper." She corrected.  
  
"So I guess your gonna spread the news ha." Pep felt guilty.  
  
"Wah would I?"  
  
"I dunno?"  
  
"Sugah there's nothin to worry about." She cheered her up. "I suggest you put back the watch before anyone sees ya."  
  
"Thanks Rogue" Pep put back the inducer and was in back in Kurt's human form.  
  
"Don't worry Pep my lips are sealed." Rogue promised.  
  
Just then Pietro zoomed out of nowhere. "Sup x-geeks!"  
  
"Why aren't yah in math class?"  
  
"Its cake you know. Especially with this wicked powers of mine."  
  
"What did you do?" Pep asked.  
  
"Hmm lets see. Since I didn't review I took a quick look at everyones answers and wrote them down. Simple as that." He leaned on the wall.  
  
"Hey that's cool." Pep stupidly commented.  
  
"What's with the circus freak?" Pietro pointed his index finger at Pep.  
  
Rogue could picture Pep with her burning eyes. "None of yah business Pietro!" he shoved him away from Pep but he managed to dodge her.  
  
"How many times have I told ya baby I'm too fassst!" he smirked.  
  
"You call me a circus freak! Wait till I blow you up!" Pep clenched her fists.  
  
"Blow me up? What the hell!" the speedemon burst into laughter.  
  
"Kurt calm down!" Rogue interupted.  
  
Pep realized what she was doing and stopped. "This sucks!" she muttered.  
  
"Heh sucker!" Pietro gave her a loser sign.  
  
Pep had no choice but to ignore it. "I can't believe I'm doing this!"  
  
"Hey what happened to that weird accent of yours?"  
  
"Er hes taking ah break from it." Rogue backed her up. "And yah better back off or else." Rogue warned.  
  
"Oh this is too sweet, the big sister is protecting her lil brother. Am I correct." Pietro cooed.  
  
"Were related?" Pep said shocked.  
  
"You never knew that? Let me refresh your memory..."  
  
"Er...Kurts not really feeling well today."  
  
"You mean the freak." He continued laughing  
  
"Who you calling freak!" Pep ran towards him and tried to punch him but his quick dodges made her fall to the floor.  
  
"And that's why they call me Quicksilver." He smirked.  
  
"Kurt are you ok?" Rogue rushed to Peps side.  
  
"You really are a jerk!" Pep stood up and shoved Rogue out of the way.  
  
"You never knew that."  
  
"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" Pep clenched her fists and was ready to take him again.  
  
"Give me your best shot Wagner!"  
  
"Will yah please stop!" Rogue interrupted their fight. "It makes me wanna put both of yah in ah coma especially you Pietro!"  
  
"Rogue this is my fight so stay out of it!" Pep had never answered back like that before.  
  
"Ouch!" Pietro whistled.  
  
"Look guys lets work this thing out." Rogue suggested.  
  
"Like how! I think some butt kicking would help!"  
  
"Listen Wagner, the Rogues right lets settle this you know without violance this time." Pietro stared at the scratch on his shoe. "Hmm how bout a challenge.  
  
Rogue slapped her face. "Me and my big stupid mouth."  
  
"Fine what kind of challenge?" Peps temper cooled down.  
  
"Hmm lets see...what sport do you suck at?"  
  
"I don't suck at any sport for your information!"  
  
"Really lemme think? Think, think, think." He tapped his head. "Oh yeah basketball!"  
  
"Sure no problem!" Pep bragged.  
  
"Ya sure? You know I could just change it cause you might be as bad as Fred." He joked.  
  
"Pep don't do it!" Rogue whispered.  
  
Pep just ignored her. All she wanted to do was take her revenge and show the speedemon how good and better she is at basketball. She was thinking violence but she knew she'd have a hard time putting him down.  
  
"Hello is your brain slow or what?"  
  
"It's basketball then." Pep answered.  
  
"Your serious?" he brought up an eyebrow.  
  
"One on one!"  
  
"No powers!" Pietro challenged.  
  
"Sure why not!"  
  
"Ok see ya after lunch at the basketball court pronto!" he waved and ran off.  
  
"Pep you shouldn't have done that!" Rogue spoke after he left.  
  
"Well its too late." Pep folded her arms.  
  
"But hes the best athelete in this whole school."  
  
"So."  
  
"Well no offense Pep but youre just a kid and I doubt you'll even have a chance to beat him." Rogue sighed.  
  
"Well, will see about that!" Pep shoved her and ran out of sight.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Guys I'm really sorry for not uploading this fic earlier. I was busy having play reheasals for A Midsummer Nights Dream. Wish me luck. I'm Puck if you know who he is. Next chap will be uploaded shortly... 


	6. Food Fight!

Lunch time...  
  
"Hey have you guys seen Kurt?" Scott asked as they got themselves a tray and passed more to the others.  
  
"Man that was like the worst exam I ever took!" Kitty said angrily taking her tray.  
  
"The thing I don't get is Kurt? Why would did he cheat?" Jean wondered.  
  
"He could have asked you the answers through your telepathy." Scott smiled.  
  
"You mean I could have like done that!" Kitty gasped.  
  
"Well that would be cheating..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Guys back to Kurt, I just know somethings up with that guy." Scott interrupted.  
  
"Yup somethings really wrong with him?"  
  
"I can't believe he even forgot his own locker combination."  
  
"Not to mention the fight he started with Matthews." Scott recalled the free-for-all-war.  
  
"And his german accent."  
  
They all looked at each other. "Hmm..."  
  
"Hey guys wait up!" Rogue entered the cafeteria door, grabbed a tray and joined them.  
  
"Rogue!" they all gave her suspcios looks.  
  
"What? Why yah all staring aht me like that?" she backed away.  
  
"We need some questions to be answered." Scott began.  
  
"About Kurt." Jean continued the subject.  
  
"What about him?" she felt her spine shiver.  
  
"You know, how weird hes been acting today."  
  
"Yah I know..." she tried not to put Pep in her head and thought of something else, knowing that Jean would read her mind.  
  
"Why did he like ask for the answers!" Kitty was really curious.  
  
"Err...how am ah supposed tah know?" Rogue folded her arms.  
  
"Jean?" Scott looked at her in the eye.  
  
"Nothing..." she answered.  
  
Rogue knew she just read her mind and had no clue but she knew she found it suspicious.  
  
"Where's Kurt anyway?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Somewhere...Ah dunno?" was all she could say.  
  
Everyone gave weird glances at her.  
  
"Lets just go eat lunch, boy am ah hungry." Rogue quickly changed the subject.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Pep was a few minutes late for lunch. She grabbed a tray and picked her food. Nothing seemed good for her when any meal was cooled. She usually ate food that was still warm but cold wasn't good enough for her. The choices were hamburgers, fries, spaghetti and mash potatoes. She only chose a cold burger and soggy fries.  
  
"I cant eat a burger without ketchup." She looked at the toppings. Mustard, barbecue sauce and gravy were no only once but the ketchup had already ran out. But there was something that caught her eye. "Hot sauce! Man I cant believe they have these here!" she pressed the cap and watched the red spicy liquid drip on her food.  
  
She couldn't find a place to sit since the place was full and tables and chairs were all taken. There was the nerd table, fool of dorks doing their homework while eating, teachers, with a conversation of grown-up talk, popular girls who were putting their make-up and fliritng with other guys and right beside them were the jocks and Pep gave an evil smile when she spotted Duncan. She saw the X-men from a distance and decided to ignore them for the whole day. She saw the Brotherhood and wanted to join them but in Kurt's form wasn't a good time. She managed to find a table with a loner eating by himself. She pitited him and decided to eat beside the poor outkast. She grabbed a seat.  
  
"Sup." he greeted. He was quite tall with his black hair gelled up in a mini moehawk. He wore a black shirt with big green capital words saying "Negativity Sucks!" and he wore baggy pants.  
  
"Er nothing." She quickly replied thinking of a way to eat her burger full of hot sauce.  
  
"I guess you might have spilled too much of that hot stuff have ya." He said.  
  
"Nah I love things that burn my tongue." She said proudly.  
  
"Really? You're the only person in this whole school who likes hot sauce."  
  
"I don't like hot sauce...I love it!" she smiled and took a bite.  
  
"I'll get you a cold glass of water just in case." He stood up.  
  
"No please don't!" she yelled with her mouth stuffed with sauce dripping from her lips.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She swallowed the whole thing and got a chance to speak. "It's ok I'm use to this!"  
  
"Without water!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wicked!" he sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. My name is Pe-Kurt."  
  
"Pekurt?"  
  
"I mean Kurt...yeah." She stammered.  
  
"Oh the names Vincent." He let out a hand.  
  
Pep just shook it. "Nice to meet ya."  
  
"Hey were you the one who started the fight?" Vincent kinda recalled.  
  
"Er yeah but keep it down. I don't want the whole school to go crazy again." Pep whispered.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Its ok."  
  
"If youre ears were open you might have heard me yell "moshpitt" and "In his nuts" he said referring to Duncan.  
  
"Well no I didn't." she answered and laughed.  
  
Vincent's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Its her." He said staring at a distance.  
  
"Who?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Hello!" she waved her hand infront of his face and was surprised he hadnt blinked at all. "Hmm he'd win a staring contest for sure." She thought.  
  
"Oh sorry...I was just staring at..."  
  
"At who!"  
  
"Her!" he pointed to a tall girl with brown hair wearing a tube dress. "Isn't she a beauty." He drooled, still staring at her.  
  
"Amanda!" Pep almost fell off her chair.  
  
"Kurt! There you are! I've been looking for you!" she fianally found out where he was and walked to their table.  
  
"Oh my gosh she's coming!" Vincent said excitedly.  
  
"Help me!" Pep hid under the table.  
  
"What are you guys on or something?"  
  
"Well actually yeah..."  
  
"Man you are so lucky I mean..."  
  
"Shuddup!" Pep dove under the table.  
  
"Kurt! Now where did he go!" Amanda said when she arrived at their table. She saw Vince and smiled at him. "Hey by any chance do you happen to know where that guy went."  
  
"Oh you mean Kurt, hes right...Ow!" he felt Pep kicked him in the shin. "I mean...no I have no idea where he went." He lied.  
  
"Hmmph hes been acting like a jerk today and keeps ignoring me! Would you believe we have a date after school and he's acting like I'm his worst nightmare! What kind of boyfriend is he!" she folded her arms.  
  
"I'm very sorry miss." Vincent said.  
  
"No I'm sorry for acting like that...but hey thanks anyway." She forced a smile and left.  
  
"Is it safe?" Pep asked still under the table.  
  
"That was one hotie! Did you see what she was wearing!"  
  
"Shuddup is the coast clear?"  
  
"Oh yeah it is." He got back to his senses.  
  
"Hey Vince I'm really sorry for kicking you like that." Pep felt bad.  
  
"Nah no prob."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What was that all about?" he really wanted to know.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Pep groaned.  
  
"Heh it's not like a kid is in a disguise pretending to be someone she's not and goes to school and..."  
  
"Yeah I get youre point!" she stopped him.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized.  
  
"Its ok." She said trying to get up. Her shoulders had somehow hit the edge and made the table flip over causing the food on top to fly and land on one of the jocks I mean jerks.  
  
Everyone stopped eating and looked at Duncan who had hot sauce all over his face. After a while he grabbed a pitcher of water and spilled the whole thing on his mouth. The whole place grew with laughter and caused some people to fall off their seats or drop their faces on their food.  
  
"Who did this!" Duncans yell stopped the comotion. Everyone turned to Pep or Kurt who had an innocent smile on her face.  
  
"Kurt!" the X-men gasped and especially Rogue.  
  
"Oh this is gonna be great!" The Brotherhood cackled.  
  
"I blew it...again." Pep said her famous quote.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be with you to the very end." Vincent promised.  
  
"Wagner your gonna pay!" Duncan grabbed his plate of spaghetti and threw it at Kurt but Vincent had managed to get infront off her and took the hit instead.  
  
Everyone pushed their tables down and used it as shields when food was already flying in the air.  
  
"Vince are you ok!" Pep dodged a few burgers and ran to Vicents side.  
  
"I told ya I'd be with you to the very end." He wiped the spaghetti off his face.  
  
"You didn't have too! Vince get up!"  
  
"I guess I wont be yelling...you know." He said weakly.  
  
"No don't say that!"  
  
"I'm sorry it is my end." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Nooo!" Pep knew he wasn't dead or anything he just got knocked out. She stood up on one of the tables and caught everyones attention. "FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
The fight continued for an hour. The teachers had failed and were pushed out of the cafeteria. Todd would hop from one table to another, Fred would just catch the food that he caught in the air, Lance made the place tremble, and Pietro would grab plates and throw food at random people. Scott used his blasts to protect him from getting hit by plates or glasses. Jean made a force field for both of them, Kitty was just plain lucky that she had the power to make food pass through her body without getting hit and Rogue had decided to look for Pep.  
  
Pep on the other hand hid Vincent under some tables and joined the fun. Sometimes her inducer would turn off and the teenagers would wonder why a kid would be there but with just one hit she was back in Kurt's human form. Her powers were very useful that time. Everything in her way would explode. Some stuff was set on fire but Pep concentrated and made them extinguise in a flash. She was trying to hide herself but it didn't seem to work that much when she saw Rogue tracking her down. She crawled hoping she wouldn't be seen. She stood up and was about to run out of the cafeteria for good until she bumped into her new rival.  
  
"Goin somewhere Wagner!" Duncan had already blocked her escape.  
  
"Oh you again." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"For what you did I'm gonna show everyone who you really are!" he grabbed her by the arm and pulled the inducer out.  
  
"No don't!" Pep screamed and made the door explode causing the impact to pushing them against the wall.  
  
"You runt! What the hell are you doing here!" Duncan backed away.  
  
"Oh you mean Pepper!" she stood up to her feet.  
  
"Youre a mutant too! Don't hurt me!" he whimpered.  
  
"Oh you mean like this...BOO!"  
  
"Eeeah!" Duncan screamed like a girl, ran for his life but was knocked out by Rogue's touch.  
  
"Here yah dropped this!" she tossed the inducer to Pep.  
  
"Thanks Rogue!" She quicly tightened it to her arm and was back in Kurt's human form.  
  
"Great I blew it!" she looked down.  
  
"No yah didn't, your lucky no one saw yah, cept me!" Rogue realized they were in another corner of the room that was hidden by turned over tables. "But the explosion yah."  
  
"Oh shoot!"  
  
"Listen sugah ah don't want yah tah cause more havok here got me!" she scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry." Pep said with puppy eyes.  
  
"Yah better be... and please don't do that!" she tried to resist Pep's famous puppy dog eyes.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sorry it took me a long time to make this chap. I was too lazy and out of ideas. I was even thinking I might not even finish or continue the fic but somehow I did. It must go on. It is my destiny! Vincent is a friend of mine and that's why I chose the name and the shirt was from another friend. Next chapter will come up soon I hope. Please review and thanks you guys. 


	7. Challenge

Principle Kelly finally had stopped the food fight. He told everyone to clean the whole cafeteria until dismisal. Duncan had lost his memory for a few minutes. He also found out that mash potatoes were squished inside his boxers. Actually Pep did that before she escaped. (Heh he deserves it) Poor Vincent had to go to the nurses' office for head injury, which made Duncan get suspended for a week. Some students reported that Kurt started it but some denied it. But for some reason no one knew where he was.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Somewhere outside...  
  
If you looked closely you might spot a little girl with bloody red hair and bright red eyes wearing a red sleevless hoodie shirt and kahki cargoes resting on top of a tree with her orange sneakers dangling from a branch and cute face looking depressed.  
  
"Gosh I never knew I would get this far. I should've just stuck to my own instincts...whatever that means?"  
  
She hoped no one would see her and thought this was a great hiding place for the rest of the day. It was all her fault, first the fight with Duncan had caused the free-for-all-war, then getting Rogue busted in her math exam, then the food fight and Vincent risking his life for her. "What a good pal, I just don't get why he's a loner." She thought. Then there's Amanda. Poor Kurt she might even dump him before their last date. "This is all my fault!" she felt so guilty. "I didn't mean of this to happen I swear!" tears were already dripping down. She put the watch back on for no reason. "Now Kurt's gonna hate me for ruining his reputation for a day." Frightening thoughts were exploding in her head and it wanted to make her explode anything even the tree she was on. When she thought everything was hopeless an idea suddenly appeared. "I could make it up to him if I date...Amanda." She thought it was already to late for ignoring her too much. "I'm sorry Kurt, wherever you are!" she stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs, which caused a branch to explode making her fall to the ground.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Her eyes slowly opened. Was it her or were things moving to fast. "Huh where am I? What happened?" were the first things she spoke after her fall.  
  
"ActuallyImwonderingwhathappenedtoyou!" Pietro folded his arms.  
  
Hearing his voice Pep stood up in Kurt's form and found herself in a basketball court inside the schools gym. "Why we here?" she rubbed her aching head.  
  
"Mansomethingreallygotintoya." He poked her head hard.  
  
"Ow! That was the uh...man I lost count of hitting my head this week."  
  
"Maybe you were dropped when you were a baby." He insulted.  
  
"Take that back!" she defeneded.  
  
"I wish, if I could..." he cackled.  
  
"You dint answer my question! Why are we here!"  
  
"Duhthebasketballchallengeyouidiotafterlunchremember!" he felt proud of his fast language.  
  
"Oh yeah the challenge now I remember." Pep recalled the after they got thrown out of math class and revieling to Rogue who she really was.  
  
"Dude how the hell did you do that?" Pietro's mouth was wide open.  
  
"Do what moron?" she gave him an angry glare.  
  
"I only know one person in this whole world who can understand my language."  
  
"And who might that be?" she gave her her famous devil smile.  
  
"Would you believe that cute x-geek of yours who was suppose to be one of us."  
  
"Me? I mean her!" she gasped.  
  
"Yeah too bad you had ta come rescue her and make baldy erase her head!"  
  
Pep was silent for a moment. It was true. She overheard The Professor and Logan talking about erasing her memory when she was still with the Brotherhood. "Um what part did he erase again?"  
  
"Duh! The part in the cemetary where muah was showing her where her mom was buried."  
  
"Peps eyes were glowing with fire. She couldn't believe it. She also remebered the Professor talking about her mothers grave she never heard about.  
  
"Heh to scared to speak ha." He smirked.  
  
"No I'm not!" she ran toward him but fell to the ground instead.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wont anyone ever listen anymore that I'm..."  
  
"Yeah I know...youre fast but not fast enough!"  
  
"What did you say?" his eyes grew big.  
  
"You heard me, you may be fast but I'm way better than you in basketball." She added.  
  
"Oh really we'll just see bout that." He grabbed a basketball and trwirled it around his finger. "Thinkfastslowpoke!" he aimed it at her head and was shocked to see her catch it.  
  
"Whoa I didn't even explode it!" she said amazed holding the ball.  
  
"Explode what?" Pietro's mouth was wide open again.  
  
"Um nothing..." she lied and started dribling the ball under Kurt's legs. "Hmm this isn't as hard as it looks." She recalled Bobby teaching her that but failed because she was too short but in Kurt's body she'll master it. "Are you ready to chicken out!"  
  
"You know I'm way better than you so bring it on!" Pietro was ready.  
  
"No powers!" they yelled together and the game started.  
  
Pep had never seen Pietro play without his powers. He was still fast but not too fast and she knew this would be the game of her life. Pietro had never seen Kurt play so well. "Somethingsnotrighthere?" he said suspiciously.  
  
Pep scored a few points but Pietro scored more. Of course he was way more experianced than she was but Pep knew she could catch up. Only a few minutes and sweat was dripping on the floor and the annoying sqeaks of sneakers were heard. They decided no breaks through the entire game. Pep could manage hours without water but she didn't know about Pietro.  
  
First Quarter- Pep- 19 Pietro- 28  
  
Second Quarter- Pep- 34 Pietro- 47  
  
Third Quarter- Pep- 53 Pietro- 56  
  
Pietro had never looked so tired in his entire life. Without his powers he was weak. He needed it and couldn't stand it anymore. Pep on the other hand was use to playing basketball for hours and would never stopped praticing from morning to night. She couldn't believe she was catching up to the basketball star. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Listen Wagner, since it's the last quarter I've decided we use our powers this time." Pietro was gasping for breath.  
  
"No way! You promised!" Pep denied it.  
  
"Look you have teleportation and I have super speed so were equal." Pietro seemed to have a point.  
  
Pep knowing she couldn't teleport at all had to fight for no using of powers. "But that would be cheating!"  
  
"So..."  
  
"You'd win for sure I know it!"  
  
"Well yeah but not if you teleport to slow!" he grabbed the baskteball and started scoring more points. He took his time and did dunk's which was impossible for Pep to do even in Kurt's body.  
  
Pietro stopped in the middle of the court. "Hey are you chicken to use your powers cause I'm winning already!" he cheered for himself.  
  
Pep couldn't take any more of his insults. She lost control of herself and ran towards him with flames in her eyes.  
  
"Lader loser!" he made his last dunk of the game but just before the ball hit the ring it exploded but not just the ring but the whole back board was about to crush the speedemon but it exploded again this time to splinters missing him by inches.  
  
Pep could've killed him. She quickly rushed to his side to see if he was hurt. "Shoot! I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Oh my leg I can't feel it!" he screamed in pain!  
  
"What have I done!" she looked guilty and froze like a statue for a moment. She didn't mean to hurt him, she just wanted to show him how good she was and also get back at him.  
  
"Are you gonna help me up!" he growled.  
  
Pep got back to her senses. "Oh yeah!" she extended her arm with the inducer and helped Pietro and was shocked that he was up on both feet and before she knew it he was holding the inducer.  
  
"Pepper!" he freaked.  
  
"No I'm not Pepper I'm Kurt!" she hadn't realize she was back in her form.  
  
"So the whole time it was you! Why didn't you tell me! I couldve helped you out girl!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." she automatically showed her puppy eyes.  
  
"Sorry? Why should you be sorry, I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry for insulting you and all."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come here you little runt!" He hugged the little explosive in his arms caused he missed her so much.  
  
"Get off me!" Pep couldn't breathe.  
  
"Man its like been a month since the last time I saw you!" his arms got tighter after every word.  
  
Pep finally escaped from his stranggle. "Air need air!" she dropped to the floor and gasped for breath.  
  
"Aw did ya miss your old bro!" he gave her a quick noogie.  
  
"I sure did." the tortured child rolled her bright red eyes.  
  
"Oh man I love it when you do that!" Pietro squealed and was ready to give her another bear hug.  
  
"Hey you said your leg hurts!" the terrified nine-year old backed away.  
  
"Nah I was just faking it, you know me!" He smirked.  
  
"For some reason I wished you didn't!" Pep sighed.  
  
"Heh nice one!" Pietro hit her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah whatever." She groaned and rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"Dude you are so in trouble today but don't worry I'll back you up." He crossed his fingers.  
  
"Wait a minute are you backing up for Kurt?" Pep said shocked.  
  
"Me no way! Why the hell would I help that circus freak!" he folded his arms.  
  
"Well it seems like you don't want him to get in trouble for what I did."  
  
"I'm not, ok..." he paused. "It's just that I don't want you to...er get in trouble for now...yeah that's right!"  
  
"Look thanks for the help but I'm fine own my own." Pep explained.  
  
"Hello you really need it. First lets get rid of the X-geeks and then theres the evil principle and..."  
  
"You mean the X-men." She defended.  
  
"Yeah whatever you call them, but hey if ever they bother ya and don't want ya anymore your always welcome to join the Brotherhood anytime." He winked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Just remember that Pep ok." He knelt down and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah sure." She forced a smile.  
  
"Cmon lets get outta here before we get expelled." He lifted her up on his shoulders and ran out of the court in the blink of an eye.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sorry im wrote this fic to fast and it really didn't make sense. And sorry I don't know how to explain a basketball game well. Too lazy I guess. I just want to get this fic done and write the next and the next. Tomorrow I'm graduating from Junior High! Whoo! Hope you enjoyed. Pls review and next fic might come up next week. 


	8. Pietro makes his move

Sorry for another long late delay. I had to graduate from grade school and go to a 5 day camp. Yay I'm a high schooler! So here it is. Enjoy...  
  
In the parking lot...  
  
Pietro had zoomed them outside in the parking lot, just in time one of the coaches found out that their gym was a disaster. He brought Pep down from his shoulders and smiled at the nine-year old. She looked pretty depressed.  
  
"Aw is there somethin wrong with the itle x-kid huh?" He kneeled down and patted her on the head.  
  
"Everything!" she screamed and caused some cars to explode bringing glass, tires and bumpers flying everywhere.  
  
"Whoa Pep cool down will ya!" Pietro backed away from the sensitive hot head.  
  
"I can't!" she stomped her foot and folded her arms.  
  
He just stared at the pissed looking kid. "Man she is a brat." He said in his mind. "Look kid I can help you with everything, you know like blame the fight on someone else, write all the answers in your exam papers, help clean the cafeteria and get a new back board and about the parking lot..."  
  
"Forget it! It's too late! They all know it was me and I bet the x-men know who I really am!" she put back the inducer.  
  
"You look better without that Pep." Pietro squinted his eyes.  
  
Tears were already forming in her burning eyes, "I don't need your help Pietro. I just have to do this the hard way!" she wiped her tears and tried to ran pass him but he somehow he was always in front of her.  
  
"Only X-geeks do that!" he caught her by the shoulders.  
  
"Well I'm one of them and you cant change that can you?"  
  
"Pep, pep, pep why not join the Brotherhood, its way better than being bossed around following those lame rules and staying bored all day and getting into trouble." This time he rested his arms on her shoulders and she didn't feel comfortable.  
  
"But..."  
  
"So what if we live in an old rundown house. Its fun being messy you know and no rules! No boss cause I'm the leader. You can burn as much things as you want and we can train you all day long! Not to mention you can eat all the sweets in the world!"  
  
"But..." And I promise you'll fit in with us. Fred's really nice but not as nice as me. Well he can eat a whole fridge in just one day, Todd may be disgusting *blech* but he's ok sometimes, and Lance...well he may be moody and hate kids but I promise to protect you in all times. Just stick to me and you'll be a-ok!"  
  
Pep knew he had a point. She thought the Brotherhood was ok but she fitted in more as an X-men. "I'm sorry I've made my choice!" he pushed his shoulders away and almost made the speed star fall.  
  
"Fine have your way kid! One day those so call friends of your will reject you I just know it!" he folded his arms.  
  
"Pietro the Brotherhood is really cool and all but I belong with the X-men no where else. If it were my parent's choice they'd put me there!"  
  
"You don't have to believe all those rumors they bout us! They say were bad but were really not. We may cause trouble but it's for the fun just like Tabby." "he added.  
  
"Tabby!" Pep freaked.  
  
"Duh you never knew she left the X-geeks after breaking a few rules!"  
  
"Then why she back with us?"  
  
"Well...er she had to leave for some reasons."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Ok, ok...our former boss lady...Mystique..."  
  
"Mystique! I've heard of that name many times! Is she connected to Magneto?"  
  
Pietro suddenly paused for a long time and Pep could tell he was coming up with something. "You don't know who they are!"  
  
"Well...they wouldn't tell me cause..."  
  
"Cause you're too young to know of such things riiight? Is that what they said ha!"  
  
"Then can you tell me?" she pleaded.  
  
"I would if you were on of us. You could even ask as anything and I mean anything and there will always be an answer not some excuse like "I'm sorry you're too young to know such things"  
  
"Look I know you've been trying to convinced me for the past few minutes but it aint working." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah for now, but one day kid they will reject you!" he vanished in less than a second.  
  
"That's Pep for the last time!" she yelled and was the only one in the parking lot piled up with burning cars. She finally closed her eyes and let the flames extinguished.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Man this is the worst day of my life!" Scott said mopping a puddle of spaghetti sauce.  
  
"Not really I like kinda had fun and I didn't even get hit one bit!" Kitty said proudly.  
  
Jean made sure no one was watching them. She levitated a meat patty from on of the tables and aimed it at Kitty's face.  
  
"Its' beef get it off me now!" her screams made the whole cafeteria stare at them.  
  
Scott and Rogue giggled. "Oh yeah I forgot you're vegetarian!" Jean remarked.  
  
"Like that was so like sick of you Jean!" she threw it at back at her and landed on her red hair.  
  
Suddenly a small cat fight between them started but they had to stop when Principle Kelly entered the room.  
  
"Attention students! Someone has been vandalizing or should I say terrorizing our school! Some of the coaches said the basketball court was a disaster and most of the vehicles in the parking lot had been blown up and I think we all know who's responsible for this!" His scary eyes turned to the Brotherhood and the X-men.  
  
"Pietro!" the Brotherhood exclaimed.  
  
"Kurt?" The X-men gasped.  
  
They both hadn't realized that one of their members were gone.  
  
"Look Mr. Kelly." Jean stepped forward. "It's not what you think it is. None of us did it and you can't definitely blame Kurt for this and..."  
  
"Man why she doin this?" Rogue whispered to Scott.  
  
"Don't ask!"  
  
"So you mean to say Mr. Maximoff was responsible for it?" he lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"I guess so?" Jean said quietly.  
  
"Pietro...whoohoo!" The Brotherhood rejoiced.  
  
"Man he is so busted!" Lance smirked.  
  
"Can't wait to see the look on his face." Fred said.  
  
"Cool!" Todd cheered.  
  
"Silence! That doesn't mean he's the only one in trouble." The evil principle got the mutants attention.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Because all of you are mutants you have to pay for what you're pathetic friends did even if it wasn't you're fault!"  
  
Lance: "What!"  
  
Fred: "The hell!"  
  
Todd: "Wicked!"  
  
Rogue: "Oh mah god!"  
  
Jean: "Huh!"  
  
Kitty: "No way!"  
  
"My car!" Scott fainted. Everyone looked at him and Jean rolled her eyes.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
So how was it? Principle Kelly is just to evil. Yeah I know in the series he expelled the Brotherhood but not in my story. Do you think Pep will ever join the Brotherhood? Pietro is really having a hard time getting her back and I have to come up with some plot. Thanks for reading and the reviews. Don't forget that. Next chap will be up soon. 


	9. Confessions and punishments

Thanks for ze reviews fifol! Sorry I didn't know that I didn't allow anonymous fifol. Now I do! Sorry bout that. Hmm I guess you really want Pep to join(  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Principle Kelly's Office...  
  
"Those damn mutants one day they will have to be expelled." Principle Kelly said writing some stuff in the X Xavier and Brotherhood documents.  
  
"Knock Knock!"  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Pep slowly opened the door and stepped inside his office and took a seat right next to his desk. "Mr. Principle I have something to confess..." she begun.  
  
"You have no right to sit in my office freak!" he roared and watched as Pep stood up and leaned on a wall instead.  
  
Angry flames were burning in her hidden eyes again but she decided to ignore it.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be with your mutant friends?" he faced his chair to the window.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Haven't you heard, there cleaning up the cafeteria by themselves and then they'll be getting detention for the whole school year, give them more school work, pay for all the damage they've caused and then I might have to expel them." He said in his evil tone.  
  
Pep gasped. She couldn't believe. From all the things she done they were the ones put to blame. "But Mr. Principle...sir it wasn't their fault!" she denied.  
  
"That's Mr. Kelly to you! And for your information wether one of them caused any havoc in this school they will all get the blame for it!"  
  
"No...why..." she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Actually one of them by the name Jean Grey explained that it was Mr. Maximoff who caused destruction to our gym and parking lot so he has to pay for that too. But I don't care who started it. They all deserve to be punished!"  
  
Pep bit her lip. "Er you mean Pietro?" And they had to put the blame on him? Why?  
  
"Why yes and you must be Kurt Wagner isn't that right?"  
  
"Yup." She gulped.  
  
"I heard a lot about you and you're powers." He faced her and stood up from his chair.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I was thinking if you could demonstrate it to me." He formed an evil smile.  
  
"Whatcha mean?" she backed away.  
  
"Show me now!" he ordered.  
  
Pep knew she was really busted. "Oh you mean teleport yeah...but the Professor told me...er no powers in school." She remembered Xavier telling that to the students.  
  
"Well I'm allowing you now, so show me!"  
  
"I can't!" she suddenly lost her temper and punched him in the face. By and by blood was streaming down from his lips.  
  
"You stubborn freak of nature!" he pushed her to the wall and held her by the wrists. Pep realized his hand was touching the inducer and his grip seemed to get tighter and tighter.  
  
"No, not to tight!" but it was already too late. Principle Kelly had found himself, holding a little girl with bloody red hair and saw fire burning in her bright red eyes. At the sight of this he backed away.  
  
"Security! Police! Help!" he ran and lifted the fire alarm but it had already been turned to burning ember. He secretly opened a hidden drawer and took out a gun and faced it at the lil explosive. "Don't move or I'll shoot you...NOW!"  
  
Pep stayed in her tracks and stood frozen like a statue. Slowly her arms were up, meaning she surrenders. "You can't kill me I'm only nine!"  
  
"I don't care!" Kelly answered with anger and fear. His sweaty hands were ready to shoot her. "All mutants must die and I might as well kill you anyway!"  
  
"BANG!"  
  
To Kelly's surprise the girl hadn't been shot at all. Somehow in midair the bullet exploded just in time before it hit her. Pep couldn't believe it too. Her powers seemed to have automatically protected her without using them. Now that was a new discovery.  
  
Kelly dropped the gun for he thought it might explode to which evidentially did. "Don't you dare touch me freak!" he grabbed his telephone which was just a piece of burning wire. He dropped it and curled under his desk. "Please have mercy on me! I'll do anything! Anything!" he whimpered.  
  
Pep formed her evil smile. "Anything..."  
  
"Yes just let me go!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
In the cafeteria...  
  
"Where's Pietro! If that idiot were here, we'd let him do all the work then we crush him!" Fred pounded the table and made a bucket of soapy water fall on Todd.  
  
"Sick man, I'm clean!" he spat the bubbles out of his mouth  
  
"Its' not fair, we didn't do nothing!" Lance made the place shake.  
  
"Quit it Alvers!" Scott ordered.  
  
"Oh yeah what you gonna do huh?" he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Lance don't!" Kitty pleaded.  
  
"Scott don't you dare!" Jean yelled.  
  
"Stay out of this!" the rivals answered back to their girlfriends.  
  
"Not again!" Rogue ignored them and got back to wiping the tables.  
  
"Cool another fight!" Fred cheered.  
  
"Count me out this time!" Todd jumped into the garbage bin.  
  
Rogue threw her towel to the floor and banged her fist her gloved fist on one of the tables. "Guys no more fights! Ah don't wanna do more extra work!" Rogue's yell made them stop.  
  
"What's up with the goth?" Lance whispered to Scott.  
  
"I dunno?"  
  
"Glad that's over!" Jean said relieved.  
  
"Thanks Rogue you rock!" Kitty hugged her.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
Just then the cafeteria door opened and everyone went back to work except Todd who had a hard time getting out of the trash bin. "Yo guys little help here please!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you guys are ok! What happened!" said a feminine voice.  
  
"Yeah were fine." They all groaned.  
  
"So Amanda, like what's up with you and Kurt?" Kitty sounded curious.  
  
"Kurt! He's been acting like a jerk today! Whenever I'm there he makes stupid escuses and ignores me!"  
  
"Yup something's up with the fuzzball." Scott sighed.  
  
"I mean he's been acting weird today I mean with all the fights and all." Jean explained.  
  
"He like tried to steal answers in the freakin math exam, isn't that right Rogue." Kitty turned to angry looking goth.  
  
"Er...yah whatever." She muttered but her voice sounded guilty.  
  
"Something's up with her too." Scott whispered to Jean.  
  
"And I'm about to find out." Jean concentrated and read her thoughts.  
  
Kitty and Amanda were still chatting but after a while Amanda felt like she had to go. "Er sorry to break it up to you guys but I gotta go." They couldn't tell if the human was angry or not.  
  
"Chaio!" she waved and went out the back door.  
  
"Oh my god!" Jean's green eyes had become wide.  
  
"Oh mah god!" Rogue freaked. She sensed that Jean had already read her mind and it was too late.  
  
Everyone stared at her with curious eyes. "What you all staring aht?"  
  
"Rogue is there something here we don't know?" Scott folded his arms so did the rest.  
  
"Ah could explain everything!" she blurted out.  
  
Just then Principle Kelly's voice was heard from the cafeteria loud speaker. "Attention mutants, please stop what your doing and report to my office...NOW!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sorry fifol couldn't think of anything more stupid in this chapter. I just have to get this fic done. Can you give me a few ideas for the date or anything else? Questions or comments please? Poor Rogue I guess it's all over for Pep and I wonder what Principle Kelly has in mind. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. 


	10. Back to normal

I know you've been curious about this chap and what Principle Kelly's move is. But before you read this chap I want you to know I wrote another fic called The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe Musical". The characters will be played none other by the x-men gang of course. I hope you like the idea of it. Anyway I just want to finish this story. It's delaying my others fics I need to finish for the summer.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"You were saying Rogue." Kitty reminded the goth who kept trying to change the subject when they left the cafeteria.  
  
"Oh yah Logan told us we'd be havin extra DR sessions aftah school." She of course was not exactly lying at all.  
  
"Riiight Rogue...tell us the truth." Scott rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whhaat trruth?"  
  
"Oh cmon beautiful tell us!" Todd hopped in front of her and showed his icky green smile.  
  
"Get ahway from me sicko!" Rogue kicked him in the nuts.  
  
"Victim number 3!" Lance whistled with his hands in pockets as usual.  
  
"Why yah wanna be victim numba 4!" she looked serious.  
  
"Forget I said that girly." He walked away.  
  
"Aw did the poor itle frogy get kicked in the nuts?" Fred cooed.  
  
"Oweeeee!" he squeaked.  
  
"I didn't know frogs had those stuff." Scott laughed then looked at Rogue who said nothing. "Jean I guess you might us well tell us." he suggested.  
  
"Why me? She's the one who..."  
  
"Just tell us!" They all yelled in unison even Scott.  
  
"Ok lemme recall it had to do something about Kurt and Pep. For some reason I think we all know why Kurt isn't acting himself." She started.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Rogue just gulped. "How could ah get so stupid!" she cursed herself.  
  
They hadn't realized they were near his office and Rogue might have thought she was in a little bit of luck.  
  
"Anyway I think all this time Pep has been using..."  
  
"Youre late all of you!" Principle Kelly had been waiting outside his office the whole time.  
  
"Hey you only called us after a minute." Fred explained.  
  
"All of you inside...NOW!"  
  
"Whew this is the only time ah will like Principle Kelly!" Rogue said relieved.  
  
Inside...  
  
They were shocked to see his office a total disaster.  
  
"Pep." Rogue gulped.  
  
"Pietro." They all blamed him.  
  
"Why did you call for us?" Jean asked.  
  
Kelly put all his patience together and relaxed. They could tell he looked kinda nervous. "The reason why I called you here..." he locked the door and closed the curtains making sure noone was watching them.  
  
"Ahem the reason why I called you here was because...I...I change my mind about those punishments."  
  
"What do you mean sir?" Scott folded his arms.  
  
"For some reason you don't deserve to be doing all those things cause it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Duh!" they all rolled their eyes.  
  
"And it seems it wasn't Mr. Maximoff's either."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Were not really sure who did this but for now I'll let you go." He faced his window.  
  
"Is he like serious!" Kitty gasped.  
  
"No way man this isn't happening!" Todd was jumping in delight.  
  
"Were free!" Fred cheered. "I guess hes not so bad after all." Scott said relieved.  
  
"Yeah but hes still a dick." Lance muttered hoping that he didn't say it too loud.  
  
"All of you out...NOW!"  
  
They rushed and opened the door and ran out one by one.  
  
"Ms. Jean Grey this is for you." Kelly tossed her a piece of paper.  
  
She unfolded it and saw childish handwriting and she had no idea what it meant. The words were all mixed up like a puzzle or a code or something.  
  
"Um...thanks again Mr. Kelly." She fiannly left.  
  
"Like what have you got there Jean?" Kitty walked up to her.  
  
"Its some languange I cant understand and the handwriting looks kinda familiar." She unfolded the paper and showed it to her.  
  
After a while Rogue and Scott were wondering what they were up to.  
  
"What's that?" Scott asked and looked at the paper.  
  
Rogue nearly fainted when she saw the handwriting and knew who it was right away. "Hey isn't that piglatin?"  
  
"Piglatin? What the hell is that?" Scott said clueless.  
  
"You don't know what piglatin is!" Kitty scolded them.  
  
"Igay otgay hetay evilay rinciplepay ofay oursyay toay etgay ouyay ofay etentionday oray omethinsay. Osay erasay ishay emoriesmay!!! Ibay etbay ouyay owknay howay imay amay...Imay orrysay orfay everythingay..." Jean read what was written on the paper.  
  
"What the hell does that mean!" Scott was really confused.  
  
"It's a puzzle duh!" Jean explained.  
  
"No its ah code stupid!" Rogue corrected.  
  
"Shut up and let me translate." Kitty grabbed the paper and studied the words one by one.  
  
"I got the evil principle of yours to get you out of detention or something. So erase his memories!" It's referring to you Jean. "I bet you know who I am. Sorry for everything..." she stopped reading.  
  
"Who could it be?" Scott wondered.  
  
"This is so cool whoever did this THANK YOU!" Kitty screamed and made the whole school echo.  
  
"Guys I think its time we pay another visit to our beloved Principle." Jean smirked.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Pep had finally fulfilled her tasks and things are pretty back to normal she hoped. Principle Kelly had forgot evrything by now. Pep had gone all over the school in Kurts form looking for none other than Amanda. She had to make it up to her or this could break Kurt's heart and she didn't want to hurt her furry friend. Feeling hopeless in finding his girlfriend she decided to give up looking for her.  
  
"I guess she left already, maybe crying and thrashing her room and ripping pictures and love letters." She thought.  
  
But somewhere in the distance she a red porche. It couldn't be! That means she was still here. She also saw a girl walking in it and starting her luxury car. "Hey wait don't leave! Don't go!" she ran after the car and managed to get in front of it.  
  
"What do you want now!" Amanda stopped the car.  
  
"Whoa you could have killed me!" she panted.  
  
"I sure wish I did!" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look Amanda I could explain everything!"  
  
"Oh sure you can like what you did today ignoring me and all like if I was your worst nightmare!" she faced the opposite direction.  
  
"You gotta understand, I went through a lot of trouble today and had to put the x-men and the brotherhood to blame so I like had to fix it."  
  
"So you were the one who caused all these disasters today!"  
  
"Well...er...kinda?"  
  
"Kurt this so isn't you, whats happening to my smuccums?"  
  
"I dunno...cupcake." She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Rough day I guess."  
  
"Well at least your still yourself around me for now except for that accent of yours."  
  
"I'm taking a break from it." She quickly thought of something.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"It's not good enough for my grammar teacher so I'm practicing."  
  
"Oh really..." she looked kinda suspcious.  
  
"Yeah...so bout the date..." Pep gulped. "You still wanna continue it?" she cracked his knuckles. "Please say no, I'm begging you!" she screamed in her mind.  
  
"Sure its ok with me if its ok with you?" she winked.  
  
Pep was speechless. "Er...um...I...uh...sure fine with me I guess." She trembled.  
  
"Great hop in and get ready to rumble!" Amanda started her car.  
  
Pep quickly jumped in and strapped her seatbelt. She couldn't believe she was actually riding in a real porche. It was her dream and she. "I gotta admit it's way better than Scotts! But I just hope I wont blow it up?" she thought.  
  
"Thanks smuccums I'm glad were together again." Amanda said bringing her lips to Peps. Pep immidiently shoved her face away from her.  
  
"Why, don't you like a kiss?" she felt hurt.  
  
"No, no, no, its just...I'd love to but...I have bad breath!" she lied.  
  
"Bad breath? That was never an escuse."  
  
"I don't think it's nice to kiss someone who has bad breath right now."  
  
"Heres some mint, maybe it will smell swell after a while." She tossed one into Peps mouth which nearly made her choke.  
  
"Er thanks Amanda." She pretended to chew it but spat it out when she wasn't looking. Cool Air isn't hot enough. "God help me!" she prayed.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
There I'm done with this. I know you've been waiting for the date but that's in the next chapter. Guys gimme a few ideas for it. I have no idea what do write in the next chap. Anyway if you're wondering what Cool Air is, it's a mint gum that freshens you up in a cold way. Hehe don't forget to review. 


	11. Grocery shopping is dangerous!

Sorry I took long in this chap. I just couldn't seem to stop with the musical fic, my latest, "The lion, the witch and wardrobe". First of all I'd like to thank my one my fellow reviews xmengurlzsrule for putting Pep in her fic "Two weeks alone", a really cool fic set ten years in the future when mutant moms are on vacation and mutant dads are forced to take care of their mutant kids for two weeks and guess what Peps the mutant babysitter. Thanks so much xmengurlzrule! You rock! Ok I hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"So Amanda what should we do today?" Pep suddenly asked looking a little nervous.  
  
"Oh smuccums you are just too excited aren't you?" she tickled Pep under Kurts chin. Pep really wanted to punch her for that.  
  
"Heh heh yeah." Pep groaned.  
  
"Something wrong baby?"  
  
"No everythings perfectly fine." She gritted her teeth.  
  
"Oh that's good cause if you don't mind I'll do some grocery shopping for my parents first." She winked at her.  
  
"Sure yeah...whatever."  
  
"So you do mind?" Amanda looked confused.  
  
"Oh no no no I meant sure we can go...heh heh." Pep showed her innocent smile.  
  
"Ok, then maybe I could also check out those boots on sale I've been wanting to buy, and that bikini top you said that was hot for me, and maybe go to the parlor for a hot oil and a manicure and..."  
  
"Wait a minute! I thought we were on a date!" Pep freaked.  
  
"Well you usually don't mind when I do that?"  
  
"You are so dead Kurt!" Pep mumbled and hoped Amanda didn't here that.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Grocery store...  
  
"Salted fish?"  
  
"Er...check."  
  
"Liverworth?"  
  
"*blech*...check."  
  
"Unflavored cereals?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Purple cabbage?"  
  
"Yick...check."  
  
"Chili sauce?"  
  
"Hmm...check!"  
  
"Deoderant?"  
  
"Er...check."  
  
"Sanitary napkins?"  
  
"Uh...check!"  
  
"Kurt do you mind taking care of the cart while I look in aile seven for some blue cheese."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Ok I'll be right back smuccums." She kissed her on the cheek and left the cart for Kurt I mean Pep.  
  
"Ew if there's something I really hate its blue cheese!" she pushed and pulled the shopping cart back and forth and saw a something shiny under it.  
  
"Oh look a penny!" she pushed the cart back and ran forward to pick it up. She managed to jerk the cart when she stood up and admired the precios piece of treasure she found not knowing the cart had disappeared.  
  
"I remember it was right here?" she imagined it being pushed and pulled a couple of times then saw it rolling backwards hitting piled up products. "Oh shoot!" she ran as fast as she could and managed to grabbed hold of the speeding cart but ended up being thrown inside almost hitting some random shoppers and piled up products.  
  
"Whoa now this is what I call a joy ride!" she squealed in delight bringing the cart in different directions. She nearly hit a man stacking a pyramid of beans and a mother and son but she quickly swerved to the right missing them by a few inches.  
  
"Mommy look what that kid is doing! Just like in Jackass!" The little boy waved to Pep.  
  
"How many times have I told youre father not to let you watch r-rated movies!" the mother scolded.  
  
After hearing the boy's comments, Pep had finally realized she was back in her form and tried fixing the inducer but failed. After a while Pep lost all her exitement and begun worrying on how to stop this freakin shopping cart before she could hurt someone. She noticed a few police guards were right on her back.  
  
"Attention all shoppers duck and take cover! Shopping cart with a kid on the loose! I repeat!" the speaker annouced.  
  
"We need reinforcements here chief!" one of the police took out his walkie talkie and used it.  
  
She turned left and saw aile seven on the way. People there dodge and pushed themselves against the ailes and Amanda was the next online. "Oh great...Amanda!" she screamed her head off and closed her eyes but luckily it zoomed passed her.  
  
"I wonder if Kurt's alright!" Amanda held on to the cheese.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked back seeing Amanda wasn't crushed at all. "Whew that was way close man!" she looked forward and was heading toward an aile full of cans. There was no time to change directions!  
  
"Boom!" all the shoppers panicked as they watched an aile fall on after the other until the last one. Fire was spreading through the whole place too.  
  
Pep stood and watched her next masterpiece. "I blew it...again!" she sighed. She sensed the police were coming so with one hit on the inducer she was back to Kurt's form just in time they arrived.  
  
"Sir have you seen a little girl on a shopping cart?" one of them asked.  
  
"Um yeah she went...that way!" Pep pointed to the restrooms to her left.  
  
"You mean over there." They pointed to her opposite direction.  
  
"Er yeah..." she pointed to her right.  
  
"Thank you so much sir!" they left and continued their search.  
  
"And by the way I'm not a little girl!" she yelled when they were out of sight.  
  
"Oh Smuccums I'm so glad youre alright!" Amanda rushed to her sides and hugged her.  
  
"Yeah." Pep rolled her eyes.  
  
"By the way, what happened to our shopping cart I told you to look after?"  
  
"Um...some crazy kid stole it from me and used it to get away." She lied.  
  
"I heard it was a little girl wasn't it?" she helped her up.  
  
"Yeah it was." She groaned.  
  
"Well I'm just glad youre ok!" She opened her mouth I return for a kiss.  
  
"Um this isn't the right time you know!" Pep pushed her back and noticed all the people staring at them.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I'm glad I finally got back to this fic. Sorry it was so short. Man it's so frustrating. I don't think I'll even finish this fic. I'm out of ideas too. Anyway hoped you liked it and don't forget the reivews. 


	12. Dinner at Amandas

Hey I decided to get my lazy bum back to work and finish this chap! I thought the last one was quite short and also in a hurry. My bad...hehe...many thanks to my fellow reviewers! (claps and cheers) Pep's been doing major destruction. Well I guess that's how she is. Hope you like this chap.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"I guess were still on for the shopping and beauty parlor aren't we?" Pep kept taking deep breaths until they got to her porshe.  
  
"Well I was, but you don't look so good so guess we'll just have to call this date off." Amanda sighed and reached her cell phone.  
  
"Really! I mean...well yeah I've been having a rough day, maybe we can do this some other time...if its ok with you?"  
  
"Anything for my sugur bum!" Amanda clasped her arms on her.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa when did you start using the word sugar bum?" Pep finally escaped from her stranggle.  
  
"I dunno it just popped out of my head like usual or would you rather stick to smuccums or I could just change..."  
  
"Smuccums is fine!" Pep quickly ineterrupted before she could say anymore worse nicknames.  
  
"If that's how you want it sugar bum...I mean smuccums." She stared at her with loving eyes.  
  
"Um yeah whatever." Pep shut her eyes for a while. She really hated it when Amanda did that. "I swear I am not gonna have a girl...boyfriend when I grow up!"  
  
"Smuccums? Smuccums!" Amanda's voice got louder.  
  
"Oh sorry where were we?" Pep got back to her senses.  
  
"Do you mind I'll just give a call to my parents and tell them we'll be having dinner there instead." She dialled a few numbers and waited for it to ring.  
  
"Great my lucky day I guess." Pep slouched on her seat and grumbled.  
  
"Hello daddy. Hi it's me Amanda, do mind if I bring Kurt over for dinner? He isn't feeling too well."  
  
Pep crossed her fingers and nodded her head.  
  
"Honey are you crazy! Bringing that f...f...monster back to our house!"  
  
"Daddy how many times have I told he's not a...you know."  
  
"But he destroyed our house!"  
  
"He didn't mean too...he was trying to protect us from...um just a sec." She covered the speaker. "What's the name of that icky Toad that ruined our house?" she whispered to Kurt.  
  
"What! Toad ruined your house! When!" she stupidly blurted it out.  
  
"Amanda showed a gesture of zipping her lips. "Not so loud." She mouthed it.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Um daddy forget about that but I promise and guarentee he's a perfectly sweet and innocent man." She said it confidently.  
  
"No I am not allowing that mutant in my house!"  
  
"Please daddy I'll do extra chores, do my homework more often and...and...you can cut my allowance please!" tears were streaming down her eyes.  
  
"Man is she desperate." Pep rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok I'll tell your mother to prepare dinner for you two also only under one condition."  
  
"Whats that daddy?" she wiped her tears.  
  
"He better wear that watch of his to hide that horrible appearance."  
  
"Yes daddy he will!" her squeal made Pep cover her ears.  
  
"Ok see you at home."  
  
"Thank you daddy, you wont regret this!" she clicked and dropped her phone.  
  
"So what he say?" Pep asked sticking a finger on her left ear.  
  
"He said you can but you have to behave and keep that inducer on ok." She explained.  
  
"Joy." She forced a smile.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"I cannot believe you just did that Jean!" Kitty clapped her hands when they arrived back at the institute.  
  
"It was nothing right Scott." She bragged and stared at her boyfriend.  
  
Scott was proud but his attention had been on the guilty looking Rogue ever since they left.  
  
"Scott!" Jean yelled in his ear.  
  
"Ow what was that for!"  
  
"Nevermind..." Kitty and Jean rolled their eyes.  
  
"Do you think we should tell the Professor about this?" Kitty giggled.  
  
"I'm afraid I know everything." He greeted them from the inside. Right beside them was a worried Ororo and an angry Logan.  
  
"Oh Professor uh...we could explain." Scott begun.  
  
"Before that I want to know if any of you seen Pepper?" Storm asked.  
  
"There's no sign of the trouble maker around here." Logan grunted.  
  
"Like that is so freaky!"  
  
"I hope she's alright!"  
  
"Calm down everyone!"  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on that kid!"  
  
Rogue couldn't help but hear their comments. She couldn't take it anymore and thought it was the right time to blurt it out. "I know where she is! She's with...with...Amanda!"  
  
"Amanda?"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Isn't it so avious. For dah whole freakin day she was Kurt!" Rogue had to shout it out.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"So that explains the school and food fight!"  
  
"And why he liked cheated on the exam!"  
  
"And the gym and parking lot!"  
  
"I guess so." Rogue stopped. Poor Pep. She knew she was really busted now.  
  
"So where's the real Kurt?" Scott asked.  
  
"Bamf!" Kurt suddenly appeared wearing his formal outfit.  
  
"Kurt what ah ya doin here!" Rogue pretended to look surprise.  
  
"I vent on ze mission vere else." He answered.  
  
"Yeah you better believe it!" Logan gave him a sick look.  
  
"You like missed a lot in school today." Kitty bit her lip.  
  
"Oh man I forgot ze math exam!" Kurt slapped his face.  
  
"He won't be getting a good grade for that." Jean sent a telepathic message to Scott.  
  
"Why are you all dressed up?" Jean stammered.  
  
"I have zu catch ze date vith Amanda right now!"  
  
"Wait you can't go out like that without your indu..." Kitty's mouth was covered by a bunch of hands.  
  
"Mein gott vhere is it? I'm going zu ve late!"  
  
"Scott please explain." Xavier told him through mind.  
  
"Me why always me! I..." he had to stopped when he saw Ororo and Logan give him the dirty look.  
  
"Ok, ok um dude...Kurt try not to freak ok but..."  
  
"Hello vill you hurry it up please!" Kurt said impatiently.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this Kurt but your inducer is with Pepper and that means to say Pepper is with..." Charles took over.  
  
"AMANDA! No way man!" Kurt totally freaked.  
  
"Like not to mention she also used it for school today and kinda ruined your reputation and..." Kitty explained.  
  
"She vat!"  
  
"Don't worry everythings under control cause..." Jean interrupted.  
  
"Oh man she is in so much twouble ven I get my hands on her!" he clenched a fist and disappeared.  
  
"Kurt wait she didn't mean too!" Rogue spoke too late.  
  
"Let him go, he'll have to handle it by himself this time." Charles stopped them when they were about to run out of the door.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Ok once you go in I want you to greet them in a proper way like you usually do." Amanda explained the instructions when they parked her car in their garage.  
  
"Ok then what?"  
  
"Oh you know, act normal and try not to freak my parents will you?"  
  
"Sure no problem...I think?" Pep gulped.  
  
"Mom, dad I'm home!" Amanda had already opened the door.  
  
"Oh sweetie nice to see you home and where's youre...you know." A woman answered.  
  
"Oh you mean Kurt he's right here." Amanda pulled her inside.  
  
"Uh hello Mrs. Amanda's mom." She stammered.  
  
"Mrs. Sefton." Amanda whispered to her.  
  
"Oh my bad, I mean it's a wonderful evening to see you Mrs. Safron." Pep had to think of a proper grown up greeting.  
  
"Mrs. Sefton." She corrected.  
  
"Mrs. Sefton got it." Pep smiled.  
  
"Dinner is ready for now so why don't we all sit down and relax." Mrs. Sefton led them in the dining room. The table had been set and prepared with her delicious meals. Mr. Sefton was already sitting down reading the daliy newspaper. Pep was shocked to see the front page headline. "MUTANT POPULATION GROWING."  
  
"Why hello there." He put the newspaper down and greeted the two.  
  
"Ah good evening to you Mr. Sefton." Pep greeted.  
  
"See daddy I told you he's very polite, isn't that right Kurt." Amanda proved her point.  
  
"Er yeah..." Pep couldn't think of any more proper words to say so she just kept quiet.  
  
"Go ahead grab a seat and will say grace in a while." Mrs. Sefton went to the kitchen while the couple sat down.  
  
"So hows it been Kurt?" Mr. Sefton started the conversation.  
  
"Um...what do you mean sir?"  
  
"You know, you and your kind?"  
  
"Oh were fine."  
  
"Daddy, Kurt comes from the Xavier Institute for people like him." Amanda held her hand under the table but Pep managed to shake it off.  
  
"Oh really hows it doing?"  
  
Pep just kept thinking about what they usually do everyday, eating, playing, fighting, homework, trouble, danger room... "Were totally...I mean perfectly fine."  
  
"Oh that's very nice to hear." He forced a smile.  
  
"I'm back I just had to make sure the roast was just in the right temperature." Mrs. Sefton came back holding a tray of roast of steaming chicken.  
  
At the sight of this Pep licked and lips and offered to help her. "Here lemme help you." She stood up from her seat.  
  
"No I appreciate youre help but no thank you." She backed away.  
  
"But I insist."  
  
"Kurt just sit down please." Amanda pushed her back to her seat.  
  
"Sorry..." Pep mumbled.  
  
The roast was finally placed in the table. "Lets have it cooled for a while shall we." Mrs. Sefton took a seat.  
  
"Nooo!" Pep screamed in her mind. She loved it when the meals were hot and fresh. After a while she noticed the inducer was acting crazy. She hit it a few times but it was just getting worse.  
  
"May I be escused please!" she quickly stood up.  
  
"Where are you going Kurt?" Amanda looked suspicious.  
  
"I need to...uh use the bathroom. Be right back." She thought of a classic common escuse.  
  
"The bathroom is right there Kurt." Her parents pointed up the stairs across Kurt's seat.  
  
"Thanks you so much." Pep tucked her seat in and walked there as fast as she could.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Well I gotta say I enjoyed writing this fic. I was really fun to do. Hey can you guys gimme a few crazy ideas for the next chap. I'll appreciate your help guys. Thanks so much and don't forget to review. 


	13. Its over!

Hello guys I'm back again! This may be the last chap! Whoopee! Score! Astig! Anyway whatya think of the last one? Ok hope you enjoy this last chap for the fic "Kurt for a Day...  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt had no idea where to start so he decided maybe they were in her house but he was really worried that he might scare her parents with his demon form since Pep had his inducer. Kurt had never been so angry at her before but after getting him in trouble and hanging out with his only girl which she might dump him afterwards. He didn't want to scold or blame Pepper. For him she was his little sister. She may be a troublemaker and all but he always knew that she never meant it. He appeared outside the Seftons's house. He decided to take a peak from a tree he saw. He started climbing and rested his 4-toed feet and clung his 6 fingers to a branch and spy in the nearest window showing the dining room. From there he could see Amanda and her parents chatting but no sign of the imposter.  
  
"Man vhere is she?" he said impatiently. He decided to port inside their kitchen and to his luck Pep wasn't there.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
In the bathroom...  
  
"At the meantime Pep was having a hard time fixing the mixed up holo watch. Right now she was in his demon form wearing his pajamas, then his danger room suit until she was back to herself. "Work I say! I order you now!" her eyes were already burning with fire and looked like she wanted to explode it. After one hard bang she was back in Kurts human appearance. She thought she must've been in the bathroom for 15 minutes and decided to go back to the dining room.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Back in the dining room...  
  
"What's taking your boyfriend so long?" Mr. Sefton was starving.  
  
"Maybe I should call him." Amanda suggested.  
  
"Nooo!" her parents screamed in unison.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts dear." Mrs. Sefton snapped. "He could be up to something?"  
  
"Can we eat without him for a while?" Mr. Sefton said impatiently.  
  
"But how about grace?"  
  
"Then we say grace without him." Mrs. Sefton said.  
  
"I'm back! Sorry I took too long." Pep appeared and went back to her seat.  
  
"Kurt what took so long?" Amanda gave her a stern look.  
  
"I...I...was locked in your bathroom but don't worry..." she stammered.  
  
"Like we'd believe that." Mr. Sefton whispered to his wife.  
  
"Lets say grace first...Kurt may I request you to say the prayer." Mrs. Sefton offered.  
  
"Uh...sure no problem Mrs. Safron...I mean Sefton...yeah got it." Pep gulped.  
  
"Kurt just do it please." Mr. Sefton begged.  
  
All eyes were on Kurt or Pep and there was a long pause. The real Kurt walked out out of the kitchen and saw them in their prayer positions.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Pep nearly fell off hair chair.  
  
Amanda and her parents looked at her direction and saw nothing.  
  
Pep's eyes grew big then calmed down and tried to look as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Oh my God, we thank for the food and...and...STOP!" Kurt had stuck his head out of the kitchen door that time. Again Amanda and her parents saw nothing and were clueless.  
  
"Stop the...the devil from doing bad things..." Pep continued the prayer.  
  
They all nodded their heads. Again Kurt stuck his head out. He looked furious. Pep gave him a dirty look.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE! She extended her arms for Kurt to get away and he sure did. "Satan...so we may live in peace...Amen." She bowed her head and tried to hide her laughter.  
  
After the prayer everyone's eyes were stuck to her, speechless and confuse. "I am so dead." Pep thought it was the end.  
  
"That was a very unlikely prayer." Mrs. Sefton begun.  
  
"Yes it wasn't as I was expecting." Mr. Sefton laughed but was hit on his side by his angry wife.  
  
"I guess we could eat in peace now." Amanda forced a smile and gave a weird look to Pep.  
  
Pep had never enjoyed such a good meal except that it wasn't hot anymore but she didn't care. Then she remembered Kurt. "What the heck was he doing there? Hes ruining everything?" she thought and gulped. Pep saw the Night Crawler appear near the kitchen and was signaling her to be escused but Pep didn't want to get in trouble for now, so she answered him with the no- look. Kurt really looked angrier and used his finger and slashed his neck to make it seem like she was fried. Pep ignored him and went back to eating.  
  
When they were done they with the meal Pep offered and begged that she would unset the table and wash the dishes in the kitchen hoping it would keep her busy. To Pep's luck he wasn't there in the kitchen to bother them but she knew sooner or later he would appear and port her out of there.  
  
"So Kurt what do you think of the meal?" Amanda held her by the arm and smiled.  
  
Kurt would have killed Pep if he saw the sight. "It was delicious. Did your mom cooked it?" she answered.  
  
"Oh yes she did."  
  
"Mrs. Sefton your meal was very filling." Pep hoped her mom was in a good mood.  
  
"Why thank you Kurt." She tried to say it as nicely as she could.  
  
"It was nice of you to offer to wash the dishes." Mr. Sefton thanked her. He handed her and Amanda the plates that were ready to be washed.  
  
Her parents decided to leave them alone for a while. Amanda turned on the faucet when they left and started washing and soaping the platters.  
  
"Kurt aren't you going to do your share?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Do you have a water heater?"  
  
"Of course we do. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well I feel more comfortable washing the dishes with hot water."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
Pep was silent now and looked very guilty.  
  
"Kurt is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes I mean...No not really...Amanda I have to tell you something." Pep gulped.  
  
"What is it smuccums?" she looked worried.  
  
"Don't call me that! I'm not who you think I am."  
  
"Kurt I have something to tell you." Amanda went nearer to her.  
  
"What is it?" Pep stammered.  
  
"All this day I've been wanting to give this to you but you keep refusing so here it is!" she pulled Pep close toher and lip locked the poor kid who was in for a wet tongue twisting kiss.  
  
At this time an angry Kurt appeared pushed Amanda away and tackled Pepper to the ground fighting for the inducer. Amanda screamed and dropped a plate and the crash made her parents rush to the kitchen and saw what was going on between Kurt and the imposter.  
  
"What the heck did you do that for!" Pep yelled.  
  
"She kissed you! I zont velieve it!" Kurt was pulling it from her wrist.  
  
"What is going on here?" Mrs. Sefton had already grabbed the telephone and ready to call the police but Pep managed to blow it up.  
  
"Amanda get out of here now!" Mr. Sefton ordered her daughter.  
  
"Not until I find out what's happening!" she stopped the two from fighting and sepearated them.  
  
Pep was now free from his stranggle and couldn't believe she got kissed from Amanda and it was a wet one. "I hope this dons't mean I'm a lesbo?" she spat and wiped her lips. She now relaized the holowatch was gone and was back in her form of a little girl with bloody red hair and bright red eyes.  
  
"Uh...I'll explain everything!" she did a fake laugh. Everyone was wide-mouth opened and puzzled looking except Kurt. He put on the inducer and was in his human form.  
  
"No I'll zu ze explaining!" he walked up to Pep and gave her a dirty look then faced her angry parents then Amanda. "Zis here is a imposter!" she pointed to the guilty looking girl.  
  
"Yeah...I was him for the whole day and I didn't mean too...it was an accident." She stammered.  
  
"Pepper but why?" Amanda put her hand over her lips and looked disgusted.  
  
"I suggest we explain it in the living room." Mrs. Sefton suggested.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
In their living room...  
  
Pep was sitting on a chair, Amanda's parents on a couch looking worried and angry and Kurt and Amanda on another couch holding hands.  
  
"Pep." Kurt got Peps attention.  
  
"What I do!" she covered her face cause she felt tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Pep I think what Kurt's trying to say is apologize." Amanda explained.  
  
"Ahem." Kurt was ready to hear what she'd have to say.  
  
"First of all I want to apologized to Mr. and Mrs. Safron..."  
  
"Sefton." They corrected.  
  
"Yeah Sefton I'm really sorry for ruining your dinner and blowing up your phone."  
  
"We accept your apology right dear." Mrs. Sefton nudged her husband on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes of course we do."  
  
"Yeah whatever and Amanda...and Kurt." She chocked.  
  
"Pep I am so sorry for treating you like you were my boyfriend." Amanda gave a small giggle.  
  
"I still zont know vhat zu zay?" Kurt folded his arms.  
  
"Kurt don't be so harsh on her!" Amanda scolded him.  
  
"And vhy shouldn't I be?"  
  
"Look at her." She pointed to Pep whos bright red eyes were dripping with tears.  
  
It was too late after staring at her puppy red eyes, he couldn't resist but feel guilty too. He stood up and hugged the lil troublemaker and wiped her tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kurt...I really am!" she choked and hugged him back.  
  
"No I am, I shoud've told zu others zat I vas leaving."  
  
The room was filled with awws and clapping. "We could talk avout zis vhen ve get home...Ja?"  
  
"Whatever..." Pep stopped crying.  
  
"I guess ve better get going...ha?" Kurt stood up.  
  
"But what about our date?" Amanda rushed to him.  
  
"Maybe next time but I know something better than a date." He clung to her and gave her the best kiss of her life. A 10 second wet lip locked. After a while they let go and looked so refreshed. Amanda answered him back with another one.  
  
"Why! Why! Why!" Pep covered her bright red eyes.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Knock. Knock."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Bamf!"  
  
"I said come in not port in." Pep giggled.  
  
"Oh sorry, so vhat ziz ze Professor say?"  
  
"Oh you know, he read my mine, I had to explain everything, call Amanda's parents and say I'm sorry, I'm grounded and I got extra chores for a month." She grumbled.  
  
"And no DR sessions for a month too." Kurt snickered.  
  
"What! No way! It cant be!...Kurt!"  
  
"Hah gotcha there!"  
  
"I'm gonna get you back for that!" She tackled him but found nothing but brimestone smoke. "Oh man!"  
  
"Not if I get zu first!" he appeared and wrapped his tail around her and gave her a noogie.  
  
"No fair!" Pep pushed him away playfully.  
  
"Uh so I heard Jean evased Kelly's memories Ja?"  
  
"And I cant believe she dosen't even know piglatin sheesh."  
  
"Heh heh she thinks she's so smart." He laughed.  
  
"I heard that Kurt!" Jean sent them a telepathic message from the other rooms.  
  
"Busted!"  
  
"You vant another noogie eh?"  
  
"No I was kidding!" she backed away.  
  
Kurt stopped laughing and looked at his newly updated inducer. "If it vasn't for you I woudn't have gotten my inducer fixed."  
  
"Hey Kurt what was the mission for anyway?" Pep suddenly asked.  
  
"Well...it's vas about my mother...Mystique why?"  
  
"Thank you so much. I'll just write that down in my list of forbidden questions." Pep took out a notebook and wrote a few stuff.  
  
"Mein gott! Pep your aren't suppose to know avout zat!" He grabbed the notebook and read a few stuff and dropped it.  
  
"C'mon I swear not to tell a soul. Tell me more!"  
  
"Tell zu more! No way man!"  
  
"Pweuas!!!" she showed him her puppy eyes.  
  
"No! Zont look at me like zat no!"  
  
"Works everytime!" Pep said it in her proud tone.  
  
"Kurt we have a session with Scott remember!" Rogue called from outside the room.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you later...Vyt now I have to go so see ya later!" he bamf out of the room then reappeared.  
  
"What now?" Pep was about to enjoy her freedom.  
  
"One more thing before I go how was it to get your first kiss?" Kurt showed an evil smile.  
  
Pep looked disgusted and ran to the bathroom. On the way there she passed Rogue.  
  
"Hey Kurt what's up with our phyco sis?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You zont vant to know..." Kurt laughed his head off.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
YAY! JOY! WHOOPEE! ASTIG! AWESOME! I'm done I'm finally done! SCORE! Sorry man I took me more than a month to write this tiring but funny fic. So whatcha think? Hey next fic will be about Mystique. This time it's a sad one so I'll keep you guys updated. And before I go I want THANK ALL OF MY REVIWERS AND READERS! Hope you enjoyed reading this fic and theres more to come. Don't forget the review. Thanks fifol! 


End file.
